La Sombra de la Traición
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Se puede amar y odiar a una persona con la misma intensidad? ¿Qué tan lejos se puede llegar con tal de obtener lo que se desea? Thor/Loki
1. INOCENCIA

**Notas:**

Saludos gente. Vengo a presentarles un fic basado en la película Thor, de Marvel Comics, con mi amada pareja Thor y Loki.

Esta mini-historia la hice narrando los hechos previos de cómo comenzó la trama de la película. Claro, lo que imagino pudo haber ocurrido entre esos dos antes del conflicto. Espero lo disfruten.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi (relación hombre/hombre). Así que, quien no sea seguidor de este tipo de fics, abstengase.  
El último capítulo contiene lemon (espero no recibir algun tipo de "multa" o suspensión de la cuenta por eso así que terminen de leerlo antes de que suceda algo jeje).

Los pensamientos de los personajes van entre paréntesis y en cursiva.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

**CAPITULO 1. INOCENCIA**

-"...Un rey sabio jamás busca la guerra, pero...Debe estar listo para ella siempre..."

Dentro de la sala de armas, un par de niños entre diez y trece años escuchaban atentos las palabras de su padre quien trataba de inculcarles su sabiduría y templanza. Pues dentro de unos años éste tendría que elegir de entre los dos pequeños a quien le sucedería al trono del reino de Asgard. Aunque, si hubiera sido en ese momento quien habría sido coronado como rey sería Loki, el menor. De cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos esmeralda, finos labios carmesí y una piel tersa y pálida. Su carácter templado y claro sentido de la obediencia lo acercaban más a lo que Asgard necesitaba de un rey pero a pesar de eso, los niños son siempre niños y él no era la excepción. Siempre había sido un niño enigmático. Su aparente seriedad y buen comportamiento podían ser engañosos la mayoría de las veces, ya que o estaba tramando alguna travesura o por el contrario, ya la había concluido y esperaba paciente la reacción que esta tuviera sobre la pobre alma que hubiese caído en su broma. Siendo Thor, su hermano mayor el blanco de casi todas ellas.

En cambio Thor, el primogénito del Padre de Todo y Dios de Asgard, Odín, poseía un par de ojos azules muy expresivos, cabello rubio, tez blanca y labios carnosos y rosados que a pesar de ser un niño de trece años perfilaba para ser todo un rompecorazones llegada la adolescencia. Su temperamento era todo lo contrario al tranquilo de Loki. Thor era mucho más hiperactivo, siempre buscando (consciente o inconscientemente) razones para meterse en problemas o bien, razones para ser castigado. Pero muy a pesar de lo impulsivo de su actuar era un niño de corazón noble y buenos sentimientos. Siempre anhelando ser como su padre algún día para mantener la paz y proteger su hogar al igual que a su pequeño hermano a quien amaba por encima de todo, incluso de su reino. Yaunque aún no estaba consciente de la forma en que sus sentimientos por Loki crecían, para él era algo "normal" pues, quien no ama y desea proteger a sus seres queridos, y para Thor que era el mayor más aun sentía ese deber de velar por el bienestar de su hermano...O eso es lo que su joven corazón entendía en ese momento.

-¿Tu qué dices hermano, crees que sería un buen rey?- comentó con falso desinterés mientras observaba un ave de color azul zafiro revolotear sobre ellos

-Jaja bromeas, seré yo quien se siente en el trono, Loki- decía confiado

Thor y Loki se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto al pie de un frondoso árbol dentro de uno de los jardines del palacio. Discutiendo sobre quién de los dos representaría mejor el papel de rey.

-Padre aun no decide- se removió un poco mientras cruzaba sus piernas y posaba sobre su pecho el brazo izquierdo dejando el derecho tras la nuca

-Lo hará

-Es obvio que lo hará

-Y me elegirá a mí, yo seré quien lo suceda...Así que puedes comenzar a acostumbrarte a llamarme "Rey"- sonreía amplia y socarronamente enarcando una ceja -o "Padre de Todo" o si prefieres "Mi Dios" o "Mi Rey"

-Jamás- lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta con total rehúso a llamarle tan siquiera por alguno de los apelativos que Thor le proponía en caso de lograr convertirse en rey

-¿Ah no?

-Por supuesto que no

Loki le mostró la lengua para después dejar ver una tímida sonrisa cautivando así aun más al ojiazul quien se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro postrándose a horcajadas y sujetando sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza sonriendo traviesamente. Provocando una sensación de emoción combinada con un poco de incertidumbre en Loki. No tenía miedo alguno, sabía que Thor jamás se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima y menos por algo tan trivial como el no querer llamarlo "Mi Rey" o "Mi Dios". Por más que lo molestaba con sus bromas y sus mentirillas piadosas Thor nunca le había golpeado o intentado hacerlo, se dejaba hacer lo que el pequeño bromista quisiera y de alguna forma ese era el método más usado por el menor para captar la atención de su hermano mayor, logrando siempre el objetivo.

-Podría desterrarte por tu osadía, sabes- decía con falsa seriedad

-Hazlo...- lo miraba retadoramente mientras sonreía de lado, pues era un hecho que Thor no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa

-No me retes, Loki

-No lo hago, solo te digo que puedes hacerlo

-¡Ah! ¿Me estás dando tu aprobación?

-Algo así

-¡Oye! Seré el rey, TU rey así que no necesitaré que me permitas desterrarte- le mostró su lengua mientras hacía caras graciosas haciendo que Loki reaccionara inmediatamente y se soltara a reír contagiando al rubio.

Momentos después ambos callaron. Ninguno hacía nada más que observar con interés a quien tenían en frente. La cercanía de sus rostros se había reducido extrañamente mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en ambos pequeños, aunque Loki siendo de piel poco más pálida que la de Thor ese color rosado le hacía ver más encantador. Sin duda en cuanto Loki creciera y se convirtiera en todo un hombre sería uno de los asgardianos más galantes y codiciados, y seguramente asechado por todas las chicas del reino. Thor sabía esto y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto "molesto" al pensar en eso. No quería que nada ni nadie apartara a su hermanito de su lado. No quería tener que compartir su cariño ni su tiempo, no le importaba ser un egoísta solo quería tenerlo a su lado. Siempre a su lado.

-Loki...Tú...Tú estarás siempre conmigo, verdad- esta vez su seriedad era genuina. Había soltado las muñecas del ojiverde y se corrió hacia atrás para quedar sentado frente a Loki, quien a su vez se irguió e imitó la postura del rubio

-¿A qué te refieres hermano?- frunció el ceño intrigado por la pregunta de Thor

-Sí, bueno...Es decir...Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase... ¿No?- lo miró con angustia

-Bueno...Si me destierras dudo mucho que estemos juntos para siempre- dijo a modo de broma provocando que Thor se molestara un poco ya que lo que estaba planteando era absolutamente serio e importante para él

-¡Loki! Estoy hablando en serio

-Yo también- decía al momento que se le escapaba una sonrisa burlona provocando más al mayor

-¡Loki!

-Thor, no entiendo porque preguntas algo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta- su mirada se había tornado suave y cálida dándole a entender al rubio que esa respuesta era "si, estaré contigo pase lo que pase" tranquilizándolo un poco, aunque no del todo

-No te cuesta nada decírmelo

-Ok, está bien...- dejó salir un suspiro mientras hacía cara de falso fastidio -No importa lo que pase, ni tampoco si yo me convierto en rey o lo eres tu...- se acercó más a Thor y tomó su mano derecha con la suya entrelazándolas -Nada ni nadie nos va a separar- lo miró con seriedad -Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿sí?

Thor había quedado atónito. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermanito hablar de esa forma tan seria y verdadera. Nada de bromas ni de poses, Loki le hablaba con el corazón en la mano y un cariño muy especial que sin duda era completamente correspondido.

-¿Thor?- arqueó una ceja al no obtener respuesta y percibir que su hermano mayor se había ido mentalmente a alguno de los nueve reinos del cosmos -¡Thor!

-¡Ah!

-¡Me pusiste atención!- lo miró con total reprobación -Porque no voy a volver a repetirlo

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al notar la molestia que se hacía presente en el rostro de Loki.

-¿Me quieres Loki?- preguntó de pronto sacando de balance al pelinegro

-¿Y ahora porque me preguntas eso?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cuestionamiento aunque trato de cubrir su nerviosismo y no verse tan "niño"

-Pues, nunca me lo dices...Siempre tengo que verme en la necesidad de obligarte a decírmelo

Y así era. Para hacer que Loki sacara una palabra de cariño y en serio, Thor tenía que obligarlo ya fuera con una apuesta de ver quien vencía a quien en una lucha a mano limpia o en algún reto que el ojiazul se inventara. Incluso se había visto en la necesidad de pedirle a Heimdall, el guardián del puente Biofrost, que le permitiera usar el puente (a escondidas de su padre, claro) para ir a la Tierra en busca de cualquiera que fuera la cosa que Loki le pidiera de aquel lugar para complacerlo y así obtener su preciado "te quiero mucho, hermano" acompañado de una sonrisa cándida e inocente. Aunque al final, Odín siempre se enteraba que su primogénito se había pasado por el arco del triunfo la orden "absolutamente nadie puede usar el Biofrost sin mi consentimiento" lo cual implicaba un par de noches en la mazmorra. Pero eso no le importaba con tal de escuchar esas palabras de labios de Loki.

-Pero te lo digo, o no- sonrisa divertida

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo si te lo saco a como dé lugar a que tú mismo me lo digas

-Dicen que, las cosas que uno quiere decir se tienen que sentir...De lo contrario son palabras vacías y sin sentido alguno- se levantó y dio la espalda al rubio

Thor lo miró intrigado frunciendo el ceño. Entonces... ¿Las veces que le hacía decirlo, no significaban nada? Acaso, Loki...¿En realidad solo lo decía por darle por su lado?

-Loki...

-No...No lo digo solo por darte gusto...- dijo sorprendiendo al otro, como si éste hubiera leído en su mente -Me gusta ver que tanto eres capaz de hacer con tal que te lo diga- se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa cálida

-Entonces...Tengo que ganármelo, cierto- sonrió derrotado pues estaba claro que si quería algo de su hermanito, tendría que hacer méritos

-Correcto

-¡Bah! Qué remedio...- se levantó y sacudió la parte trasera de su pantalón para después pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Loki -Y ahora, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que hoy me lo digas?

-Ahm...Déjame ver...- miraba al cielo mientras rascaba su barbilla -¡Alcánzame!

Dicho esto, Loki se echó a correr dejando a un desconcertado Thor observando cómo el ojiverde se alejaba velozmente rumbo al palacio.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste!

-¡Si lo hice!- gritaba desde lo lejos

-¡Pero lo hiciste cuando ya estabas corriendo!

-¡Pero te dije!

-Hay Loki, Loki...Uno de estos días...- tiraba graciosamente sus mejillas hacia abajo con la palma de sus manos -¡Más vale que no te alcance o me las pagarás!

Dijo, falsamente claro pues no le haría nada...Pero, tal vez una dotación extrema de cosquillas hasta hacerlo llorar no estaría mal.

Loki había entrado al palacio y estaba escondido detrás de uno de los muros a la espera de la aparición de Thor, quien no tardó en entrar por la gran puerta dorada buscando por todas partes al ojiverde. Pero su búsqueda se vio truncada cuando apareció uno de los guardias para llevarlo con su padre.

-Joven príncipe, el rey desea hablar con usted. Lo espera en el salón del trono

-¿Ahora? ¿No podría esperar un poco?

-Lo siento príncipe Thor, Odín expresó que fuera a la brevedad posible. Por favor, venga conmigo

El guardia terminó de dar el comunicado y se dio vuelta para regresar por donde vino seguido del niño, quien encogido de hombros tenía que abortar la misión de encontrar a su hermanito. Pero Loki, habiendo observado todo no quiso que Thor se fuera derrotado sin haber obtenido su "premio" del día, así que...

-¡Hermano!- salió de su escondite y le llamó haciendo que el rubio volteara y lo viera con semblante triste -Te quiero...

Al escuchar tales palabras fue como si en ese mismo instante Odín le hubiese proclamado rey. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y despedían un brillo de alegría y regocijo. Sus labios antes torcidos ahora se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa. No hizo nada más ni tampoco dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y corrió detrás del guardia manteniendo para si ese sentimiento que día a día se hacía más fuerte. Esa sensación que hacía latir su corazón y le daba razón para existir...Loki, lo era todo para él.


	2. TORMENTA

**CAPITULO 2. TORMENTA**

10 años después...

-¡Grrr!

-Jaja vamos Volstagg… ¡Gkh!... ¿Eso es todo?...

Un par de jóvenes sentados frente a una mesa de madera cuadrada medían sus fuerzas. Llevaban más de quince minutos dentro del salón con amplias ventanas sin cristales apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y pujando hasta botarles las venitas de las sienes tratando de vencer al otro, aunque en el tiempo que llevaban ninguno de los dos había cedido ni medio centímetro.

-Thor, ya deja de estar jugando. Gánale de una buena vez- decía burlón Fandral, uno de los tres guerreros de Asgard y amigos de Thor quien miraba divertido mientras bebía una copa de vino

-Fandral, te parece que juego...Volstagg es bueno...- reía imprimiendo más fuerza a la par que su pelirrojo y barbón amigo

-Ríndete o me cenaré tu brazo, amigo...

-Solo inténtalo...

Hogun y la dama Sif solo se observaban y negaban con la cabeza sonriendo discretamente mientras Loki observaba silencioso cruzado de brazos un poco apartado del resto, cerca de una de las ventanas. Y como era de esperarse, Loki estaba planeando algo.

-Volstagg...

-¿Qué?...

-Fandral se está comiendo tu cena...

-¡QUE...!

El robusto pelirrojo se distrajo cuando Thor le hizo creer que su narcisista amigo castaño se daba un festín con su carne de vaca, mas el faisán y sus dos barriles de cerveza dándole así la oportunidad al ojiazul de vencerle.

-¡Thor, eso es trampa!- reclamó levantándose y apuntándolo con el dedo acusador

-Jajaja vamos Volstagg, amigo, si no lo hago nos hubiéramos quedado así por horas- se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro

-Hmmm...Bien, supongo que tienes razón... ¡Y tú!- señalando ahora a Fandral quien se acercaba a una mesa alargada donde se hallaba la carne, la cerveza y el vino -Aléjate de mi cena- ojos entrecerrados y boca arrugada

-Tranquilo, solo voy a servir un poco de vino- sonreía divertido y tomando un par de copas vertió el líquido tinto en cada una de ellas ofreciéndolas momentos después al par de "contendientes"

-Me diste batalla, amigo

-La próxima no será tan fácil

Ambos chocaron las copas y se disponían a beber cuando de la copa de Volstagg comenzaron a emerger un par de pequeñas serpientes de color azul con anillos negros en su piel, provocando que el pelirrojo arrojara la copa contra el piso. Dejando al descubierto los reptiles ante un muy divertido Fandral, un par menos sonriente y un Loki tratando de contener la carcajada.

-Pero que rayos...

-Loki, desperdicias el buen vino- Thor dirigió una mirada suave hacía el que sabía era el responsable de aquello

-Hmhm...Lo siento, sólo fue un poco de diversión. ¿No amigo?- miró con candidez al pelirrojo

-Mmm- mirada lúgubre y ojos entrecerrados

-Príncipe Thor...- un guardia había llegado y se dirigía al rubio con solemnidad -El rey demanda su presencia, lo espera en el salón del trono

Hizo una reverencia y segundos después el guardia se retiró dejando a Thor con cara de fastidio. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era cumplir con sus deberes de príncipe heredero, ni mucho menos escuchar la larga lista de preceptos que un buen rey debe seguir para honrar a su reino y a su familia.

-Bueno amigos, el deber me llama...- suspiró con pesadez

-No, Odín te llama jajaja

-Cierra el pico Fandral. ¿Vamos Loki?

-Padre solo pidió tu presencia...

Dijo en tono neutral aunque por dentro quería gritar. Ultimamente siempre era lo mismo, parecía que ante los ojos de Odín, Thor era su único descendiente en todo el reino. Era claro que el Padre de Todo prefería al primogénito aunque no entendía porque. Tal vez, Odín los ponía a ambos a prueba para ver si Thor era capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones y templar su carácter y Loki podía conservar la paciencia y mantener la cabeza fría como siempre antes de dejar que sus emociones le dominaran. Pero ese pensamiento no era del todo alentador para él. Si era así, entonces porque se sentía aislado, privado de sus derechos como príncipe y sobre todo del amor de su padre.

-Te veré después, hermano

Loki dio una suave palmada sobre el hombro de Thor y salió del salón para dirigirse a su habitación. Y aunque trató de ocultar muy bien su malestar, el rubio no se fue con la finta y salió inmediatamente detrás del ojiverde.

-Amigos, los veré luego

Salió rápidamente pero fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Sintió deseos de ir a buscarle a su habitación pero sabía que si retrasaba su audiencia con su padre, nada bueno saldrí. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón se dirigió al salón del trono para saber que necesitaba su padre, y más tarde en cuanto terminara sus asuntos hablaría con Loki.

-Thor...Siempre Thor...- decía al momento de cerrar la puerta de su habitación de golpe provocando un sonoro eco -¡Qué tiene Thor que yo no! ¡Yo también soy su hijo!...- su rostro reflejaba impotencia y frustración. Sus ojos cristalinos producto de la ira contenida y su voz quebrada llena de resentimiento mostraban a un Loki completamente irritado y fuera de sí caminando de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado -Todo este tiempo no he hecho sino lo que él quiere, todo absolutamente todo sin renegar y... ¡Qué es lo que él hace!... ¡Ignorarme! ¡Darme la espalda y pretender que no existo!

Tomó un florero de plata con gardenias que se hallaba cerca y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared dejando las flores regadas por el piso y el agua en charco. Caminó apresurado hacia la terraza donde se apoyó sobre el barandal de fina y lisa madera. Tenía la cabeza gacha y respiraba agitado y profundo como queriendo controlar todos esos sentimientos que comenzaban a explotar pero por más que quiso no pudo contener el correr de sus lágrimas. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar con dolor. ¿Por qué? Esa era su eterna pregunta. ¿Por qué siendo parte de una familia honorable y respetada, siendo hijo de reyes porque siempre se sentía fuera de lugar? A pesar de saberse un príncipe, en lo profundo de su ser había algo. Una voz interna que le repetía una y otra vez que ese no era el lugar al que pertenecía, que su vida no era lo que aparentaba y que su destino no era Asgard.

De pronto, el sonido de galopes de caballo se dejó escuchar y a los pocos segundos podían verse a Odín y Thor cabalgando rumbo al puente Biofrost. Loki apretó fuertemente el barandal del que aun se apoyaba mientras les seguía con la mirada desencajada. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos esmeralda poco a poco se iban tornando de un rojo intenso, llenos de odio y rencor al igual que su corazón. Nadie, ni siquiera el Padre de Todo sabía lo que el destino tenía deparado para el futuro. Un futuro no muy lejano... Desgracia y traición.

Al día siguiente en las caballerizas...

-Con que aquí estabas

Thor llevaba rato buscando a su pelinegro hermano hasta que uno de los guardias supo darle razón de su paradero.

-Anoche no pude ir a verte. Llegamos un poco tarde y ya te habías dormido, así que no quise despertarte

Sonrió pícaro pero no obtuvo respuesta y menos una sola mirada de Loki quien terminaba de colocar la silla de montar a su negro corcel, sin dignarse si quiera a darle una seña de haberlo escuchado. Cosa que le brincó al rubio porque era muy temprano para haber hecho algo que molestara a su hermanito.

-¿Loki? ¿Todo bien?

Arqueó una ceja al preguntar con intriga, pero solo recibió una dura mirada por parte del ojiverde una vez que éste hubo montado sobre el caballo. Aunque lo que Loki no previó fue que gracias al llanto de anoche sus ojos aun seguían un poco hinchados e irritados cosa que Thor no pasó desapercibido, alterándolo y preocupándolo.

-¿Loki, qué...?

Sin más, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y comenzó a galopar velozmente dejando a Thor sin concluir la pregunta y con expresión bastante molesta por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y peor aún, sin saber porque maldita sea estaba enojado con él. Pidió a uno de los guardias que le trajera su caballo pardo y salió tras Loki a toda velocidad olvidando poner la silla.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki, espera!

El pelinegro forzaba cada vez más al caballo al sentir cerca la presencia de Thor. No tenía ganas de verle ni mucho menos hablar con él. Vaya, no quería saber de él por lo menos en un mes, y es que realmente estaba irritado. Pero el rubio tenía las de perder porque ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ver en todo esto.

-¡Loki, detente de una buena vez!

-¡Iah!

-¡Loki!

Thor azuzó más al caballo y logrando rebasar a Loki se detuvo en seco frente a él provocando que el corcel se parara en dos patas y relinchara. Por suerte Loki era un excelente jinete y aferrándose fuertemente a las riendas evitó una caída que hubiera sido dolorosa.

-¡Qué demonios pasa contigo Thor!

-¡Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber! ¡Que pasa contigo, hermano!

-Hazte a un lado...- lo miró retadoramente

-No lo haré- sostenía la mirada

-¡Quítate de mi camino o...!

-¿O qué? ¿Vendrás tú a quitarme?

-Si no te mueves, no lo dudes

Sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos ante la mirada escandalosa de Thor. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué rayos pudo haber sucedido para que Loki estuviera tan furioso?

-Estas llorando...¿Qué sucedió?...- frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo. Si alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a su más preciado tesoro, lo lamentaría.

-Nada...- desvió la mirada al sentir que en cualquier momento los ríos correrían por sus mejillas

-Nada... ¡Nada! ¡Nadie se pone así por NADA, mucho menos tú Loki!

-...

-¡Agh! Si no me dices que te pasa no puedo hacer nada...- mirada acongojada

-¡Y quien te pidió que hicieras algo, ah! ¡NADIE! Así que... ¡Porque no te largas y me dejas en paz!- espetó para después bajar de su caballo y caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la orilla donde se encontraban varios árboles frondosos y cerca una laguna.

-¡Hay veces en que eres realmente insoportable, sabes!- gritó bajando del caballo y siguiéndole

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces NO ME SOPORTES! ¡Si quieres hacer algo vete y déjame solo!

-¡Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí junto a ti hasta que te calmes y me digas que rayos te pasa!- le dio alcance y le giró sujetándolo de ambos brazos con sus manos, ejerciendo cierta presión para que el ojiverde no intentara huir -¿Cuando perdiste la confianza en mí?- habló suave tratando de lograr algo

Loki guardó silencio desviando la mirada mientras mordía su lengua y trataba de controlar las lágrimas, aunque sus ojos ya estaban rojos y completamente acuosos

-Loki...Soy tu hermano, tu amigo y...Cualquier cosa que te suceda sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Confía en mí como siempre...- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a encararlo -¿...Si?

-...Eres un completo idiota...

La voz se le había quebrado por completo e inmediatamente se soltó a llorar siendo envuelto en los protectores y fornidos brazos de Thor, quien le consolaba acariciando su cabeza y depositando un suave beso sobre esta de vez en cuando.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora...Yo no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, antes lo desaparezco- bromeó un poco para tratar de hacerlo reír, sin éxito alguno.

Loki lloraba desconsoladamente. Tal vez inconscientemente quiso sacar todo aquello que le carcomía por dentro. El aislamiento de su padre, la constante rivalidad con Thor y también el gran amor que le tenía. Era contradictorio e incluso a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo si estaba cuerdo, porque su amor por Thor era tan grande como lo eran sus celos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Loki se desahogara por completo y volviera a la calma. Su cuerpo temblaba, seguramente por la mezcla de sentimientos porque realmente se sentía muy bien en el regazo de Thor. Era cálido y protector, se sentía a salvo. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal, tal vez era por todo lo que había pasado o tal vez sentía culpa aunque no la debier. Porque en realidad, Thor no tenía la culpa de nada ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de las razones que lo habían llevado a comportarse así. Loki lo amaba por eso, porque a pesar de todo, su hermano siempre estaba a su lado con los brazos abiertos de par en par y con todo su amor incondicional solo para él.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó alzándole la cara recordándole exactamente como se veía cuando era un niño y lloraba por algo

-Supongo...- le miró apenado

Thor tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo. Verlo tan vulnerable y con ese rostro tan inocente y a la vez cautivante le provocaba sensaciones que tal vez no eran lo más apropiadas pero las sentía, y las deseaba. Amaba a Loki con todas sus fuerzas y verlo tan mal le rompía el corazón pero también lo cautivaba más cada vez aunque sabía que esos sentimientos jamás serían aprobados por su padre, y menos por el reino.

-¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó mientras limpiaba su rostro con la palma de las manos provocando que Loki se sonrojara

-No es importante...Dejémoslo así quieres...

-Ah no, no me vas a dejar así. Además, ¿si no era importante porque casi me matas con la mirada?

-Solo estaba, furioso...No contigo, es...Ya no me preguntes, ya estoy bien no pasa nada

-Loki...

-¿Me quieres?

El pelinegro interrumpió a Thor con la misma pregunta que diez años atrás éste le hiciera, dejándolo perplejo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta- sonrió de lado ante la astucia de su hermanito para cambiar de tema

-Pero no te cuesta nada decírmelo

-Bueno, pues...No...- dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver la cara de descontento que otra vez tenía el ojiverde

-No...- enarcó una ceja

-No...Y no te quiero porque...- hizo una pausa mientras debatía mentalmente sobre decirle la razón o no, aunque no tardó en decidirse -Yo...Yo, te amo...

Esto último capto inmediatamente la atención de Loki. Lo miró entre sorprendido y feliz, y aunque no era algo nuevo para él escucharlo decir eso había algo en las palabras que no había sentido antes. O por lo menos no con la "intensidad" con que Thor ahora se lo decía. Se quedaron mirando por varios minutos perdidos en los ojos de cada uno sin decir palabra alguna. Sus corazones latían acelerados y su respiración se volvía más constante y nerviosa, más en el rubio. De pronto, Loki hizo algo que el ojiazul jamás se hubiera imaginado...

-Gracias...- lo abrazó sin más, mostrándole todo el afecto y amor que guardaba para él siempre -yo también, te amo Thor...- susurro suavemente en su oído al momento que el rubio lo apretaba un poco más hacia él.

Este no era un abrazo cualquiera, no era un simple intercambio de afecto fraternal. Lo que ambos sentían iba mucho más allá de un amor inocente entre hermanos. Ambos lo sabían, y los dos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo...


	3. DESTINO

**CAPITULO 3. DESTINO**

Thor y Loki siempre se veían de frente durante la cena...Y en el desayuno, y en la comida mientras que en cada extremo de la mesa se encontraban Odín y Frigga.

-Ni lo pienses, hermano

Thor miró al pelinegro con advertencia y una sonrisa de lado al percatarse que Loki estaba observando fijamente su copa de vino. Si...Seguramente ya estaba planeando algo.

-¿Pensar qué?- cara de inocente

-Thor, Loki guarden respeto en la mesa- sentenció el rey con rostro serio mirando con su ojo izquierdo a cada uno de los hermanos

-Perdona, padre

Ambos contestaron al unísono para después continuar con sus alimentos, no sin antes dirigirse una fugaz mirada cómplice.

-Loki, pronto será tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué te gustaría de obsequio?- preguntó Frigga tomando su mano derecha entre sus manos junto con una suave sonrisa

-No lo sé, tal vez...El Mijolnir- enarcó una ceja y miró con soberbia al rubio frente a él

-Jajaja claro Loki. No podrías levantarlo ni cinco centímetros

-Hmhm...No madre, tengo todo lo que necesito- la miró dulcemente al momento que besaba con solemnidad el torso de una de sus manos

-Aun así tendrás algo especial como siempre, hijo

-...Ya lo tengo...- regresó su mirada a Thor junto con una sonrisa de medio lado quien sólo se limitó a corresponder con una sonrisa pícara aunque tratando de no verse tan obvio. No era prudente y menos delante de sus padres hacer algo más

Las estrellas brillaban altas sobre los cielos de Asgard. Odín, el Padre de Todo las miraba desde la terraza de su lecho rememorando la última batalla que había tenido con el rey de Jotunheim hace casi veinte años y lo que trajo consigo aquella noche de victoria.

-Frigga... ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-...Jotunheim...

Frigga se acercó y abrazó por la espalda cariñosamente a Odín al entender el significado de la pregunta.

-Lo encontraste solo, abandonado para morir no podías dejarlo ahí. Era un pequeño inocente

-¿Debería contarle la verdad? ¿Debería, saber quién es en realidad?

-No...Tu lo salvaste, lo trajiste y le diste una familia. Es un asgardiano ahora...- hizo una pausa para besar suavemente el hombro de Odín por sobre la tela en muestra de apoyo y comprensión -No podemos causarle un dolor tan terrible. Él es nuestro hijo y nosotros somos su familia

Odín tomo una de las manos de Frigga y la besó con devoción. Era reconfortante saberse apoyado en momentos de duda como ese por su amada reina.

_-.- flashback -.-_

La guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim había terminado con Odín victorioso. El rey Laufey fue sometido y condenado a quedar atrapado en su oscuro y gélido mundo sin posibilidad de escapar a algún otro. Aquella noche, Odín entró a uno de los templos devastados para llevar consigo el cubo azul que era la fuente de poder de Laufey, pero entre los escombros y las reliquias pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé y dejó entonces el cubo en manos de uno de sus soldados, ordenándole salir y esperar afuera. Odín removió los escombros encontrando a un recién nacido. Lloraba a grito limpio, seguramente de hambre y frío. El Padre de Todo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo miró con penar. Era algo atroz el que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, condenar a su propio hijo a morir siendo solo un bebé inocente, pero...Que podía esperarse de un ser abominable como lo era Laufey, el rey de los gigantes de hielo.

Su corazón y principios le impedían dejar al pequeño, así que lo envolvió con su capa y lo llevó consigo de regreso a Asgard.

-No temas pequeño, ya estás a salvo

El bebé pareció comprender lo que sucedía y dejó de llorar, apareciéndole en el rostro una sonrisa llena de ilusión que tocó el alma de Odín.

-¡Frigga! ¡Frigga!

Odín llamó a su esposa en cuanto hubo entrado en la habitación.

-Odín, regresaste- salió a recibirle respirando con alivio al ver a su rey de vuelta, aunque con un parche negro en el lugar donde debiera estar su ojo derecho

-Mira...- destapó un poco la capa mostrando al bebé que yacía dormido en su regazo ante la mirada enternecedora y un tanto interrogante de Frigga

-¿Odín?

-Tiene pocos días de haber nacido. Lo encontré en uno de los templos de Laufey

-Oh, pobre pequeño- extendió sus brazos para que Odín se lo entregara -¿Pero porqué?

-Míralo bien...Su complexión no es la de un hijo de gigante de hielo. Por eso fue abandonado

-Que terrible...Shsh tranquilo- lo arrulló suavemente para que no despertara al sentir que se removía

-...Es el hijo de Laufey...

Frigga lo miró angustiada. Si era el hijo del rey de los Jotuns seguramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al verse despojado de su único hijo.

-Vendrá por él...

-No lo hará...Si lo encontré de ese modo es porque seguramente él mismo lo dejó en ese lugar. Se avergüenza de su primogénito por no ser lo que esperaba

El silencio reinó unos instantes mientras Odín pensaba en que haría por el pequeño y sobre todo, si Frigga estaba de acuerdo con su presencia en Asgard.

-Démosle un nombre- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al Padre de Todo

-Elígelo…

Frigga pensó unos momentos observando con detenimiento cada parte de su tierno rostro.

-Ya está...Loki, su nombre será Loki- sonrió al ver que el pequeño abría los ojos y la miraba sin parpadear alzando después una de sus manitas queriendo tocar su rostro. Pero ella la estrechó con ternura haciéndolo sonreír

-Muy bien. Entonces de ahora en adelante este niño será nuestro hijo, hermano menor de Thor y...Príncipe, de Asgard- dijo serio recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por parte de su reina

Odín fue muy noble al llevar consigo al hijo de su acérrimo enemigo y tomarlo como hijo propio, sin embargo...Había una razón más por la que el Padre de Todo había actuado de esa forma. Quería construir la paz entre Jotunheim y Asgard en un futuro, y Loki era el medio para lograrlo.

_-(Juntos, algún día, restableceremos la paz entre nuestros mundos...Hijo mío...)_

_-.- fin flashback -.-_

-¡Thor!- Loki llamó desde uno de los pasillos del palacio cuando vio aparecer la figura del rubio -¿Es cierto? ¿Las Nornas están aquí?- preguntó intrigado

-Eso es lo que están rumorando...

-¿A qué crees que hayan venido? Que yo recuerde, jamás se les había requerido en Asgard- dijo al momento que notó la expresión pícara de su hermano, dándole mala espina -No, no no no Thor, que piensas...

-Averigüémoslo

El rubio le guiñó un ojo para después ponerse en marcha seguido de Loki rumbo a la sala del trono, donde seguramente Odín se encontraba reunido con las tres Diosas del Destino.

-Thor, espera si se te ocurre interrumpir a nuestro padre...

-Me iré unos cuantos días a la mazmorra, ya lo sé...Lo bueno de esto es que no estaré solo allá abajo- lo miró fugazmente con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer compañía?- arqueó una ceja -En primer lugar, desafiar a padre no está siendo idea mía

-No, pero me estas siguiendo, o... ¿Porqué vienes conmigo?- se detuvo justo frente a él

-Yo no voy contigo- le sonrió con burla -los pasillos del palacio son libres. Tu solo apareciste y yo trato de hacer que no te metas en problemas

-Vamos Loki no lo niegues, tu también quieres saber que ocurre

El pelinegro analizó unos instantes la situación y la verdad, tenía mucha curiosidad por enterarse de lo que las nornas venían a hacer al reino.

-Ven...- le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó por otro pasillo menos vigilado

-¿Al comedor?

-Tomaremos un atajo. Hay muchos guardias alrededor del salón del trono y no van a permitirnos la entrada

-Buen punto...

-Thor...El cerebro no solo está de adorno- le dijo burlón recibiendo un gruñido por parte del rubio

-Tu haz las cosas con "delicadeza", a mi déjame la fuerza bruta

-Ni que lo digas

Justo cuando salían de entre las sombras notaron que también había guardias cerca del comedor. Algo parecía decirles que Odín no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlos entrar ni mucho menos enterarse de lo que las Diosas hacían en el palacio. Odín sabía que el rumor de su presencia se esparciría rápidamente llegando a oídos de sus hijos, y al conocerlos era natural que quisieran enterarse de cualquier forma posible sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a puerta cerrada. Por tal causa, el Padre de Todo había ordenado a todos los guardias que en cuanto vieran a alguno de los príncipes lo llevaran de regreso a su habitación hasta nueva orden.

-Sospecho que padre no quiere que nos acerquemos

-Entonces, es hora de la fuerza bruta...

-Espera...

Loki se concentró y ante el ojiazul desprendió de su cuerpo una copia fiel. Era un ser idéntico a Loki. Y aunque solo era una ilusión creada por el ojiverde el único que lo sabía era Thor, así que envió a su clon directo a los guardias los cuales sin más explicación que un simple "príncipe Loki, su padre pidió que permanezca en su habitación al igual que su hermano. Permítanos escoltarlo." lograron "llevárselo" del lugar. El clon era tan perfecto como el Loki original que ninguno de los guardias se percató de la trampa.

-Listo, salgamos antes de que lo noten

-¿Y crees que lo noten? Era perfecto- mirada un tanto...Carnal

-...Si no nos damos prisa las nornas se irán y jamás sabremos que vinieron a hacer- dijo tratando de disimular al sentirse observado con intensidad, aunque lo disfrutaba. Sentirse asediado por Thor comenzaba a fascinarle

Ambos pasaron por el comedor como si estuvieran en una misión secreta en el Valhalla, lograron escabullirse por otro de los pasillos llegando a una estancia pequeña pero cerca de Odín.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Puedes oír a través de las paredes?- Thor lo miró divertido. Si le decía que si comenzaría a creer que su hermano era un fenómeno

-No digas tonterías, claro que no puedo pero...Puedo hacer esto...

Loki extendió su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, cuando de pronto surgió un fuego de color verde que cubría toda la superficie de ésta.

-¿Vas a incendiar el cuarto para que desalojen la sala?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

Sin obtener respuesta, el fuego se fue retrayendo hasta convertirse en un ave pequeña de hermoso plumaje verde y pecho blanco.

-Eres un genio, Loki- sonrió -pero más vale que no te ensalces

El ojiverde se acercó a la ventana sin cristal echando a volar el ave que momentos antes creara de su mágico fuego. Esta voló hasta posarse sobre el borde de una de las ventanas del salón del trono y ahí aguardó sin que nadie notara algo extraño.

-¿Crees que nos descubran?- cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre la pared frente a Loki

-No lo creo. A nadie podría pasarle por la cabeza que una diminuta ave pueda ser en realidad un espía- imitando la postura de Thor, solo que él tenía la planta del pie derecho sobre la pared

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres...- se acercó hasta acorralar a Loki apoyando ambas manos sobre la pared y mirándolo penetrantemente -maquiavélicamente inteligente?

-Hmhmhm no, jamás que yo recuerde...- al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los carnosos y rosados labios de Thor, pasándole por la cabeza una "inocente" pregunta: ¿Qué se sentirá tener sus labios contra los suyos? -"Maquiavélicamente inteligente"- repitió sin apartar la vista de su "rosado y carnoso" objetivo –me gusta ese término- dijo en susurro

-Sería raro si no..._(Loki, si sigues mirándome así no podré resistir)_…- se decía mentalmente tratando de contener las ansias locas de besarlo apasionadamente por temor a que alguien los encontrara, y peor aun, si ese alguien fuera Odín

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta del salón del trono se escuchó haciendo que el par que comenzaba a calentarse se separar abruptamente. La audiencia había terminado y las tres Diosas del Destino salieron del lugar siendo escoltadas por varios guardias. Thor y Loki las vieron pasar y salieron de la estancia para ir a ver a su padr. Sin embargo, las tres Diosas se detuvieron y les llamaron captando su atención.

-Príncipes...Así que ustedes son los hijos de Odín...

-Asi es. Yo soy Thor y él es mi hermano...

-Loki…

Una de las nornas se apresuró a responder ante la impresión de ambos hermanos. Pero seguramente, su padre los había mencionado durante la reunión. Además, no por nada eran llamadas Diosas del Destino.

-Loki, el amo de la...Magia y la ilusión...- la misma norna se dirigió al pelinegro con mirada penetrante

-Ahm, ah supongo que sí- dijo con extrañeza y un poco aturdido

-No quiero sonar descortés pero, ¿podemos saber que las trajo al palacio?- Thor habló con serenidad y la curiosidad a flor de piel -Según entendemos, Nornheim es completamente independiente a Asgard así que no veo cual sea el asunto que hayan venido a tratar

-Eres bastante desconfiado, hijo de Odín

-Ja con todo respeto, la confianza se gana mis damas

-Thor...- Loki interrumpió al ojiazul dándole a entender que debía guardar la prudencia

-Es la primera vez que las veo y no tendría por qué confiar en ustedes. Mucho menos si no responden a mi pregunta

-Thor, deja que se vayan tarde o temprano nos enteraremos por nuestro padre

-Así es...Lo sabrán...Más pronto que tarde...- dijo enigmáticamente una de las nornas mirando a ambos jóvenes

-El destino está escrito...Nadie puede escapar de él...

-Ni siquiera un hijo de Odín...O un hijo de...

-¡Silencio!

Odín había salido del salón y silenciado a las nornas, pues estaban a punto de revelar el gran secreto alrededor de la existencia de Loki.

-Los asuntos que vinieron a tratar han concluido. No tienen nada más que hacer en Asgard- declaró con seriedad haciendo que las Diosas se disculparan y continuaran el regreso a Nornheim

-Solo una cosa más, Odín...Tus acciones del pasado serán lo que construya el futuro de este reino, y de tu familia...Gloria...O desgracia...

Dicho esto, las nornas fueron desapareciendo hacia la entrada para después subir a una carroza que las llevaría de regreso a su reino.

-Padre, ¿qué quisieron decir? ¿Por qué vinieron a Asgard?- Thor cuestionó a Odín sin obtener respuesta alguna -¿Padre?

-Yo envié por ellas

-Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Sucede algo? Si es así creo que Loki y yo tenemos derecho a saberlo

-No tienen por qué saber nada- concluyó y se dio vuelta para regresar al trono dejando a un muy malhumorado Thor -Una cosa más... - se detuvo justo antes de entrar al salón -La próxima vez que intenten averiguar sobre los asuntos que trato con mis invitados, la acogedora mazmorra será en lo único que piensen...

Terminó su advertencia y cruzó la puerta dorada para después cerrarse y ser custodiada por los guardias.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿Pero qué rayos se cree que somos, unos niños? ¡Por favor tenemos edad para saber cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo!- espetó molesto

-Será mejor que te calmes, no vas a lograr nada poniéndote así Thor

-Pero...Es que...¡Agh! Hay veces que lo detesto, en serio

-Vamos...

Loki le jaló del brazo y se lo llevó aun renegando de su padre. Necesitaban un lugar tranquilo, íntimo y sin molestias para poder divagar sobre lo que las nornas pudieron haber tratado con Odín. Y porque no, pasar un rato a solas y quién sabe, tener la oportunidad de "relajarse" mutuamente. Así que al ojiverde le pareció perfecto el salón de reunión. Alejado de los demás, fuego acogedor, y excelente compañía...Qué más podía pedir.

-¿Por qué es tan hermético, Loki?- decía con molestia mientras observaba el fuego cambiar de color naranja vivo a verde y luego azul por obra de la magia de Loki

-Siempre ha sido así, no tendría por qué cambiar ahora- movía sus manos con elegancia, lenta y parsimoniosamente provocando que el fuego pareciera danzar y en momentos acrecentarse para luego disminuir

-Sí pero, que no piensa que nos trauma

-Yo no estoy traumado, tu lo estas- sonrió de medio lado mirando a Thor por la esquina del ojo

-Si me dices que te da igual saber o no, estás mintiendo

-No es que me dé igual pero no voy a dejar de dormir por no haber averiguado nada

-Y según, tu avecilla nos sería de ayuda

-Oye, yo no tenía la mas mínima idea que padre se daría cuenta y la haría desaparecer...Mejor resígnate, no debe ser algo de importancia

-Tal vez tengas razón

Thor soltó un suspiro fastidioso al momento que se recargaba sobre el sillón con los brazos extendidos, deleitándose con el gran arte de su hermano y de paso con el mismo Loki. Le parecía sumamente encantador y sensual verlo al lado del fuego y de perfil. A qué hora Loki había crecido, se preguntaba. De aquel inocente de fina y frágil complexión ya no quedaba nada. Lo que ahora tenía frente a él era un joven apuesto, galante y esbelto. Su pecho y abdomen firmes, piernas fuertes y brazos marcados aunque no tan musculosos como los del rubio, le hacían ver que la niñez la había pasado hace mucho y ahora estaba convertido en un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Siempre la tengo- giró su cara y lo miró fijamente al notar que Thor no dejaba de observarlo

El fino rostro de Loki al lado del fuego que había vuelto a su tono original le daba a su piel y ojos una textura bastante atractiva terminando por provocar más la ansiedad del ojiazul. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura y de mandar los preceptos de un buen rey al caño, más aun cuando Loki caminó lento frente a él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tocó sutilmente su hombro izquierdo y pasó de largo para posarse detrás del sillón.

-Te ves tenso...- dijo con suavidad al momento que tocó la parte de los hombros donde suele hacerse presente la tensión -Y estás tenso...- sonrió de lado

-Padre suele ponerme tenso, ¡auch!- soltó un leve quejido cuando el ojiverde comenzó a darle un masaje relajador

-¿Solo padre?...- preguntó con falsa ingenuidad haciendo que Thor se pusiera nervioso ante el cuestionamiento y no emitiera respuesta alguna

Loki aguardó unos cuantos segundos más para después dejar su placentera labor tanto para él como para Thor y alejarse un poco, casi hasta una de las esquinas donde había más sombra.

-Si supieras que algo malo está sucediendo... ¿Qué harías?- preguntó aun de espaldas aunque su voz sonaba extraña

-Lo impediría...- respondió y se levantó para posarse frente a Loki

-Pero si esto no sucede, y entonces, algo aún peor estuviera por pasar... ¿Qué harías?- lo miró con fuego en los ojos

-...Me aseguraría de que pasara- redujo escandalosamente la distancia entre ambos, pudiendo sentir la respiración agitada de Loki chocando con la suya misma

-¿Incluso si te costará todo?

-Si...

Al finalizar la frase, Thor no pudo resistir más y tomó el rostro de Loki entre sus manos plantándole un beso apasionado siendo correspondido de la misma forma por el ojiverde quien lo tenía sujeto por la cintura. Tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo imaginarse uno en brazos del otro probando de esa gloriosa boca la miel que tanto ansiaban y el destino ahora les hacía justicia. Si por ellos fuera no se hubieran separado nunca pero la falta de oxígeno (ese maldito oxígeno) comenzaba a causar estragos. Finalizaron el beso dejando un fino hilillo casi imperceptible de saliva y sus labios completamente rojos al igual que sus mejillas. Se miraron por unos instantes antes de sonreírse mutuamente de forma cómplice, y aunque ambos se habían quedado con ganas de continuar no podían dar rienda suelta a la lujuria. A parte de correr riesgo de ser encontrados, a Thor le parecía que no debía forzar lo siguiente. En cambio Loki estaba completamente dispuesto a pasar al siguiente nivel pero tampoco iba a presionar, con lo que había pasado hasta ahora le bastaba y sobraba.

-Justo como lo imaginé...- el ojiverde susurró en el oído de Thor mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿En serio así lo imaginaste?...- sonrió con picardía -¿En este mismo lugar, dándome un delicioso masaje?

-Bueno, eso no lo vi...

-Jaja ok, entonces tu fantasía era solo y exclusivamente conmigo

-Correcto- lo encaró junto con una sonrisa de inocencia mezclada con travesura

-¿Qué me has hecho Loki?- suspiró mientras rozaba la pálida mejilla del pelinegro

-¿Yo?- demencia fingida

-No, yo- respondió con sarcasmo

-Ah, entiendo- dijo burlón

-En serio Loki- lo miró con devoción mientras rozaba su frente con la de Loki -Te amo...Te amo más que mi propia vida

-¿Mas que al trono?

-...Más que cualquier cosa en este reino...

Loki sonrió complacido pues no había nada mejor que escuchar a Thor profesarle todo lo que sentía por él, aunque definitivamente estar en sus brazos le resultaba mucho más satisfactorio. Ahora, que viéndolo bien...Estar en su cama debía barrer con las dos anteriores.

-Thor...

-¿Si?

-...Te amo...

El ojiverde susurró cerca de sus labios para después fundirse en otro largo beso aunque esta vez sin premura, permitiéndose disfrutar y deleitarse ante la placentera ola de sensaciones que revoloteaban por sus cuerpos. Dejando así una puerta abierta para lo que pudiera suceder después.


	4. EL PAIS DE LAS NORNAS, PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 4. EL PAIS DE LAS NORNAS, PARTE 1**

Un nuevo día se levantaba sobre el reino y junto con él un rozagante Thor, quien aun metido en la cama miraba hacia el techo con una amplia sonrisa recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior en aquel salón. No podía creer que al fin sucediera. Soñaba con algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo y hace apenas unas horas había ocurrido. Cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de recrear ese momento tan lleno de pasión y goce. Su piel se erizó al recordar sus labios saboreando los de Loki tan suaves...Tan placenteros. Pudo haber continuado imaginándose lo que seguía pero tuvo que volver a la realidad en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo estaba "reaccionando" con los recuerdos. Y no era que antes no hubiera "desahogado" sus emociones, pero tenía algo importante que hacer y no tenía tiempo para "eso". Además...Porque solo si podía estar acompañado.

Se levantó de golpe y entró al baño para darse una ducha con agua fría, de lo contrario la calentura no se le iba a bajar con nada. Unos minutos después salió aun con el cabello goteando y solo con una toalla color vino cubriendo de la cintura para abajo mostrando su perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen. Su portentoso tórax y sus fuertes brazos. Buscó su ropa y estuvo listo en poco tiempo saliendo después en camino a la habitación de Loki, que realmente no estaba tan lejos de la suya.

-¡Loki! ¿Estás despierto?- llamó a la puerta dorada un par de veces

-Entra...

Escuchó la voz del pelinegro del otro lado permitiendo la entrada.

-¿Madrugando?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras le sonreía a Loki quien acomodaba sus muñequeras de cuero negras

-Te recuerdo que de los dos, siempre soy el primero en levantarse- enarcó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado

-Jaja cierto

-Es raro verte levantado a esta hora. Llegas al comedor cuando el desayuno ya está sobre la mesa- preguntó intrigado

-Es que...- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle el plan que había maquilado antes de dormirse anoche

-Ya no soportabas mas sin verme- dijo burlón y alzando el rostro con soberbia provocando una risa nerviosa en Thor, porque en parte eso también era la causa de que estuviera levantado tan temprano e ido a buscarle

-Bueno, en parte...

-En parte...

Repitió dudoso, ya que había algo raro en todo esto. En primera, Thor jamás estaba listo para llegar a tiempo al desayuno y en segunda, aunque anoche antes de irse cada quien a su respectivo lugar Thor no mencionara nada mas sobre las nornas, sabía que conociendo a su hermano, no dejaría el tema en paz tan fácil.

-No sé porque pero...Algo me dice que la otra parte tiene que ver con las nornas

-Ahm... ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se hizo el loco preguntando por una pequeña abolladura en la pared, producto de la fúrica crisis que tuviera Loki días atrás

-Ah, emmm nada...Debí hacerlo mientras probaba un nuevo truco- dijo lo más normal posible para que Thor no le cuestionara mas -Dímelo de una vez, tienes pensado ir a Nornheim, cierto- le miró serio al notar la expresión en su rostro dándole la razón -Thor...

-Tengo que ir, debemos ir

-Thor, no podemos. Sería desafiar las órdenes de padre, y te recuerdo que no tiene pensado mandarte a la mazmorra esta vez

-¿Vas a dejarme solo?- lo miró suplicante

-Oh no, tus chantajes no van a servir conmigo- movió un dedo de forma negativa

-Loki por favor. Tú tienes tantas preguntas como yo, lo se

-...- guardó silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente

-¿Por qué padre no quería que nos enteráramos de su presencia? ¿Qué significado tienen esas últimas palabras que le dijeron? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué envió por ellas?

-Algún asunto pendiente con Nornheim

-Oh vamos Loki, no seas ingenuo. Asgard no tienen ningún asunto pendiente que tratar con Nornheim. Ellos están muy aparte, no tenemos nada que ver con ese reino ni ellos con el nuestro

Loki seguía meditando las palabras de Thor. Caminó a un lado de la habitación dándole la espalda al rubio colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre el abdomen y sobre éste el codo del derecho, mientras su dedo índice reposaba recostado sobre sus labios. La verdad, él también tenía muchas dudas, sobre todo si se trataba de las Diosas del Destino. Saber eso provocaba en el ojiverde una sensación de inquietud y curiosidad mezclados con un poco de obsesión, pues si ellas tenían el don de saber que era lo que iba a suceder entonces ellas podrían revelarle el futuro de Asgard y por ende el suyo mismo. Así como quien de los dos habría de ascender al trono.

-Padre jamás había necesitado de las Diosas del Destino para dirigir su reino. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-...Salgamos sin llamar la atención, alguien podría sospechar y avisar a nuestro padre- finalmente respondió aun de espaldas sorprendiendo a Thor

-¿Vas a apoyarme?

-Siempre lo hago, no- mirada de aprobación

Thor sonrió aliviado pues sabía que su hermanito no lo abandonaría en su misión.

-Entonces, en marcha

-No tan rápido...- su voz le detuvo momentos antes de abrir la puerta haciendo que Thor se volteara con el ceño fruncido

-¿Agh, y ahora qué?

-Punto uno...Si no como me pongo de malas- caminó lento hasta llegar frente a Thor -Punto dos...Si no nos ven en el comedor, van a sospechar- tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo con suavidad

-¿Punto tres?- arqueando una ceja

-Te faltó esto al entrar- acercó sus labios para besarlo suave y delicadamente siendo correspondido al instante por el ojiazul

Odín y Frigga se encontraban a punto de comenzar con los alimentos al tiempo que Thor y Loki llegaban apresurados ante la mirada seria del rey.

-Buenos días padre, madre

-Buen día- Frigga saludó con una suave sonrisa mientras recibía un beso de sus hijos en cada mejilla

-Buen día madre...- Thor hizo una pausa dudando antes de proseguir -padre...

-No voy a contestar a ninguna pregunta que tenga que ver con la visita de las nornas

Odín se adelantó al rubio dejándole claro que no obtendría nada de él, provocando su molestia y notorias ganas de replicar.

-Pero padre...

-¡He dicho!

-Thor...

Loki suplicó con la mirada al ojiazul que se contuviera y dejara las cosas como estaban al percibir que su temperamento comenzaba a violentarse. Además ya estaba planeado, irían a ver a las nornas en busca de respuestas así que no tenía caso discutir ahora. Thor entendió y se limitó a sentarse y comer sus alimentos en silencio para más tarde salir junto con Loki hacia Nornheim.

_-(No puedo permitir que sepan sobre la visión de las nornas...Ni puedo permitir que el futuro de Asgard y mi familia se cubran de oscuridad...Loki, jamás debe enterarse de nada...)_

Thor se encaminaba a los establos acompañado del ojiverde, quien aun venía escuchando las quejas de su hermano a causa de la actitud tan cerrada de su padre.

-¡Porque siempre tiene que ser su santa voluntad!

-¿Porque es nuestro padre y rey de Asgard?- replicó burlonamente

-¡No, no solo es eso! Lo hace porque realmente aun no cree que tengamos la capacidad suficiente para entender

-...

-Sigue viéndonos como unos mocosos que solo piensan en jugar y regresar a casa cubiertos de fango y con las ropas rasgadas

-Si no controlas ese temperamento dudo mucho que logres hacerlo pensar lo contrario- dijo a modo de broma arqueando una ceja sin quitar la vista del camino

-Da gracias que estamos a la vista de todos y no puedo hacerte pagar tu osadía, HERMANO- sonrió de medio lado mirándolo por la esquina del ojo

-Bueno, entonces...Tendré que recordártela una vez que estemos a solas...- dijo traviesamente sin dejar de caminar

Unos metros más adelante se encontraban los tres guerreros y la dama Sif, descansando a la sombra del pasillo.

-¡Hey, amigos!- Thor saludó animadamente al grupo unos pasos antes de unírseles junto con Loki

-¿A dónde vamos tan temprano?- Fandral preguntó curioso

-Ahm...Ah, no lo tomen a mal pero...Loki y yo planeábamos salir un rato...Solos...- el rubio se excusó tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón pues conociendo a sus amigos no los dejarían ir solos -Espero puedan entenderlo

-Bueno, ni hablar...- el castaño había puesto cara de falsa tristeza mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo redondo de su bolsillo -Tendré que ir a pasar un rato con las bellas doncellas- miraba insistentemente su reflejo en tanto se arreglaba un poco el cabello

-Que sacrificado, Fandral- Sif decía con sarcasmo al tiempo que sonreía de lado

-Sufro tanto...

-Thor, se hará más tarde si seguimos demorándonos- dijo en tono bajo recibiendo una mirada seria y desconfiada por parte de Sif aunque más que inmutarse, Loki le sostuvo unos segundos la mirada. Pero una mirada soberbia cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Thor y por los otros tres

-Ehm...Chicos, Sif los veré después

Dicho esto el par continuó su camino dejando atrás al grupo, aunque Sif estaba un poco inquieta. La dama jamás le había tenido confianza al menor de los hijos de Odín y era de esperarse que esa misteriosa salida solo entre ellos dos le diera mala espina.

-¿Y bien, que hacemos?

-¿No ibas a ver a tus doncellas?- respondió Sif con burla

-Por lo menos yo tengo a mis chicas, Sif...Tu deberías hacer algo, la juventud y belleza no te van a durar para siempre- replicó fanfarrón haciendo que la pelinegra rodara los ojos -Si no le dices a Thor, alguien más te lo va a ganar- rió travieso al haber mencionado algo que ya todos (por lo menos ellos tres) sabían desde hacía mucho. Aunque cierto ojiverde también lo sospechaba desde tiempo atrás

-Ya cierra la boca Fandral

-Vamos Sif, Fandral tiene razón. Dile a Thor que lo amas con locura- Volstagg se había unido a la causa mientras Sif negaba con la cabeza y sonreía con timidez

-Saben, mejor los veo luego- se levantó y comenzó a alejarse del trío a paso un tanto rápido

-¡Piénsalo Sif! ¡Thor no va a estar soltero por siempre! Jeje... ¿Y bueno, tú que harás Hogun?

-No lo sé, tal vez afile mis cuchillas- el sujeto de ojos rasgados habló mientras mostraba una de sus armas

-¡Qué! Oh vamos Hogun, lo que tú necesitas es una chica y yo tengo por montones. Así que vamos, te presentaré unas cuantas

-Hm no lo creo- dijo sonriendo al momento que emprendía la "huida"

-Ay, pero que... ¿Cómo es posible que prefiera sus cuchillas que una linda chica? En fin...Volstagg, amigo mío solo quedamos tu y yo...- dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo, cuando de pronto un ruido cavernoso que provenía de las mismas entrañas (literal) lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteando a ver inmediatamente al pelirrojo con cara de incredulidad -¿Volstagg, qué fue eso?

-Oh, lo siento es que...Tengo un poco de hambre jeje- dijo con inocencia ante la mirada matadora el castaño

-¿Un poco de hambre? Pero si tiene poco más de 2 horas que desayunaste

-Pero no fue suficiente...Vayamos por algo...

Fandral no hizo más que levantarse y salir del lugar con cara de total reprobación y negando con la cabeza, dejando al pelirrojo barbón con expresión de no saber porque su amigo se había largado sin decirle nada.

-¡Fandral! Oye... ¡Qué dije!- hizo cara de puchero y sin más sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de carne seca que se llevó a la boca y comenzó a morderla para calmar su apetito -Solo...Quería un bocadillo...

Thor y Loki ya habían emprendido el camino a Nornheim. Todo iba bien aunque el ojiverde se percató de una presencia más que los venía siguiendo desde el palacio.

_-(Eres bastante molesta Sif...)_- continuó la cabalgata junto con Thor sin decir nada. Sabía que si su hermano la veía la llevaría con ellos y eso no era algo que le gustara realmente a Loki. Así que siguieron unos cuantos metros mientras preparaba la táctica de distracción

_-(¿A dónde van? Y, ¿porqué Thor no quiso que los acompañáramos?...Seguramente fue idea de Loki...)_- frunció el ceño preocupada

_-(Bueno Sif...Diviértete...)_

Sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Thor siguió cabalgando mientras Loki, muy discretamente creaba una ilusión de ellos mismos. Esta iba quedando atrás de ellos como una estela que rápidamente tomó la forma adecuada sin que Sif lo notara. Loki aprovechó entonces para retar a Thor a una carrera cosa que el rubio aceptó de inmediato. La idea era alejarse lo más posible hasta quedar fuera de vista mientras la ilusión cumplía su cometido para distraer a la dama. Ya bastante alejados, Loki viró a la derecha rumbo a un extenso bosque seguido de Thor perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles de un verde vivo y algunas flores silvestres.

En tanto, la ojiazul seguía la persecución sin sospechar el truco hasta que un par de kilómetros después la ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse ante la mirada atónita de Sif. Una vez desaparecida la ilusión, la dama azuzó al corcel para ir más rápido, deteniéndose justo en el lugar donde Thor y Loki desapareciesen. Miró absorta por todas partes cayendo después en la cuenta de que Loki se había percatado de su presencia y le había engañado para que no los siguiese.

-Thor...- susurró afligida al haber perdido el rastro. Sin poder hacer nada mas, dio vuelta emprendiendo el regreso al palacio aunque bastante inquieta

Horas màs tarde...

-Llevamos más de medio día Loki, ¿cuánto falta?

-Hmhm calma, ya casi...

-Espero que ese "ya casi" no se traduzca en medio día más...- se quejó con cara de fastidio -Ya no siento el trasero...

-Jajaja pues para no sentirlo...Se te ve muy bien cuando no estás sobre un caballo- dijo pícaramente

-Ah, ¿qué es eso que oigo?...Eres un perverso Loki- bromeaba con seductora sonrisa

-Y eso no es nada...

Terminó diciendo con sonrisa de medio lado al momento de bajar por una ladera rocosa al final del bosque seguido por el rubio, quien solo de imaginarse lo perverso que podía llegar a ser su hermanito sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre. A la orilla corría un río de agua cristalina que reflejaba los colores del arco iris y atravesando el río se encontrarían con otro tramo de bosque más espeso de una densa oscuridad y neblinoso aspecto. Contaban las leyendas que nadie se atrevía a pasar por aquel lugar, puesto que se escuchaban rumores que decían el trayecto finalizaba en un cavernoso abismo ataviado de rocas muy altas en forma de estacas. Y era de esperarse que con tal oscuridad se perdiera el rumbo y no se distinguiera el abismo cayendo irremediablemente en él, para jamás volver a salir.

-Loki...No deberíamos entrar- se detuvo antes de adentrarse al bosque mientras el corcel relinchaba con temor comenzando a retroceder

-Vamos Thor, ¿no me digas que le temes a las leyendas que han hecho de este lugar?

-Si las han hecho es por algo- sentenció con seriedad

-¿Crees que te expondría si supiera que algo malo podría pasar?- lo miró fijamente tratando de darle confianza

-No, pero...

-Entonces confía en mí, si...Además...- bajó del caballo y lo ató con las riendas a un árbol que tenía cerca -Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Así que si te caes por el abismo será porque no me estabas siguiendo

-Bien, de acuerdo...- imitó a Loki y bajó del corcel pardo para atarlo junto al azabache del ojiverde -Guía el camino

-Vamos...

Y así se adentraron en el bosque, pisando cuidadosamente el mohoso camino en bajada ayudados por una llama de color aqua que había creado Loki sobre su mano derecha. Thor seguía muy de cerca al pelinegro y no por la recomendación que éste le hiciera de seguirlo de cerca para no terminar en el fondo del barranco, sino porque a pesar de él ser quien visitaba por primera vez esos lugares y corría más riesgos le preocupaba que el que terminara con una estaca de roca atravesando su cuerpo fuera Loki. Así que si por él fuera se habría ido todo el camino sujetando su cintura apretándolo hacia su cuerpo, pero eso restaría tiempo además de subir la temperatura y no podían ausentarse tanto sin que Odín lo notara.

Un par de horas pasaron antes de llegar al final del bosque negro, justo donde se encontraba el abismo. Se detuvieron para admirarlo por unos instantes al incrementar Loki el tamaño de la llama, aunque de todas formas no fue suficiente para ver el fondo.

-¿Y bien, por dónde?- dijo Thor mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el abismo

-¿Por dónde crees?- respondió haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara inquieto y nervioso -¿Qué?

-Loki, no estás diciendo que...

-Así es, hay que bajar- habló con total despreocupación y un tanto divertido por las expresiones que hacía Thor

-¡Bajar! Pero...¡Cómo rayos vamos a bajar!

-Ay Thor, Thor...Thor...- comenzó a caminar a su derecha seguido por el rubio quien aun no se explicaba cómo iban a hacer para bajar, a menos que fuera por medio de un salto suicida -¿Se te olvida que soy el amo de la magia y la ilusión?

Lo miró fugazmente al momento que desaparecía la llama de su mano. Se agachó quedando en cuclillas y colocó ambas manos sobre la rocosa superficie apareciendo una luz turquesa que cubrió el espacio. Inmediatamente, el suelo comenzó a vibrar alertando al rubio quien miraba por todas partes el terreno al tiempo que de la pared de la montaña emergía una fila de rocas que iba de lado a lado de ésta en forma zigzagueante formando un tipo de escalinata angosta que iba en descenso. Respondiendo así a la pregunta de Thor.

-¿Vienes?- dijo una vez terminada la creación y dando un pequeño salto comenzó a bajar seguido de un impactado ojiazul

-Cada día me sorprendes más- sonrió asombrado al ver el nivel que había logrado alcanzar Loki durante todos esos años, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el pelinegro

Pasado un rato llegaron al final de la escalinata de piedra la cual desapareció una vez ambos jóvenes estuvieron en terreno bajo. Se quedaron admirando un instante las filas incontables y de enorme tamaño de estacas de piedra que servían de vigías. Sin previo aviso, Loki comenzó a caminar delante de Thor entrando por los estrechos espacios que había entre estaca y estaca para llegar a la pared que tenían en frente. Aunque al llegar al otro lado no había nada que se le pareciera a una puerta o entrada.

-No me digas, más escaleras

-No...

Loki nuevamente posó sus manos sobre la roca emanando de ellas la misma energía de momentos atrás. Ésta se expandió por la pared dando la impresión de ondas sobre agua. Justo después de eso un hueco apareció frente a ellos sobre la pared permitiéndoles así la entrada. El pelinegro volvió a encender el fuego aqua en su mano y entraron mientras el orificio tras de ellos regresaba a su estado original.

-Atravesaremos por debajo de la superficie para llegar a Nornheim- comentó mientras avanzaban

-¿Y no habría sido mejor y más rápido usar el camino normal que nos podía haber llevado allá?

-Si queremos pasar desapercibidos hay que buscar opciones

-Bien- dijo resignado

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que llegaran al tope donde al igual que al principio no había entrada alguna, por lo que Thor supuso Loki haría lo mismo para tener una salida, y así fue. El ojiverde hizo exactamente lo mismo obteniendo como resultado una abertura por la que salieron, encontrando ante sus ojos un extenso terreno rocoso con enormes monolitos rodeado por altas montañas de roca sólida y sobre ellos un cielo cobrizo en el que podían verse las estrellas y lunas que giraban alrededor del mundo. Varios metros más allá se encontraba una ciudad amurallada de grandes puertas de acero negro con luminosidad en azul metálico, custodiadas por guardias de apariencia humanoide y demonios menores. Justo detrás de la muralla, al final de la ciudad, se encontraba el palacio de Nornheim. Lugar donde habitaban las nornas y la reina Karnilla, de quien se decía poseía amplios conocimientos mágicos así como un alto nivel de brujería.

-La tenemos fácil, Loki. El paso está completamente libre

-No te confíes, pueden estar vigilando sin que los veamos

-Sí, puede ser...Entonces, andando- dicho esto avanzó seguido de Loki

-Thor recuerda, no vinimos a pelear sólo...

-Ya se, ya se solo venimos a ver a las nornas. Tranquilo, como si no me conocieras- dijo sonriendo divertido

-Porque te conozco es que lo digo...

Tal y como Loki había dicho, escondidos en las montañas y detrás de los monolitos se encontraban soldados humanoides que vigilaban cautos a los asgardianos intrusos. Observando meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero no solo ellos sino también las nornas dentro de una torre en el palacio de Nornheim. Las tres Diosas miraban curiosas a Thor y Loki a través del agua contenida en una pila de metal. Aunque sabían ya que irían en su búsqueda no creyeron que en realidad fueran capaces de desafiar la voluntad de su padre.

-Están aquí...

-Quieren respuestas...

-Y obtendrán lo que vinieron a buscar, aunque...- una de ellas hizo una pausa y remolineó el agua metiendo su dedo índice en ella mostrando una imagen distinta una vez que el líquido se hubiese detenido. Esta imagen mostraba la sombra de alguien dentro de un salón con una gran fogata al centro. Portaba un casco con un par de prominentes cuernos hacia arriba y en su mano derecha un cetro -...No será este día, pero pronto...Muy pronto...


	5. EL PAIS DE LAS NORNAS, PARTE 2

**CAPITULO 5. EL PAIS DE LAS NORNAS, PARTE 2**

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando de pronto un silbido los hizo detener su paso y mirar al rededor al momento que los humanoides salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a rodearlos. Amenazándoles con sus lanzas y mostrándoles sus fieros dientes afilados junto con miradas no muy agradables de sus ojos aperlados.

-Ya se habían tardado

-Tranquilo, solo están protegiendo el paso. Si no atacamos ellos no lo harán

-¿Qué han venido a hacer a Nornheim, asgardianos?- uno de ellos que se encontraba al frente preguntó

-Venimos a hablar con las nornas- Loki habló con seguridad

-La reina no nos comunicó que tendríamos..."Invitados" de Asgard...

-Sólo díganle que queremos ver a las nornas, nos iremos en cuanto terminemos el asunto que vinimos a tratar con ellas- Thor había hablado pero no tan delicadamente como su hermano, cosa que no agradó a ninguno de los seres

-¡Quién demonios te crees para darnos órdenes, asgardiano maldito!

-¡Soy Thor, hijo de Odín y más vale que nos lleven con las nornas ahora mismo, mutantes repugnantes!

-Thor, no quedamos en esto- reprochó al notar que los seres estaban notoriamente alterados y comenzaban a cerrar el círculo que habían formado alrededor suyo

-La culpa es de ellos

-¡Ataquen!

Inmediatamente los humanoides se abalanzaron sobre Thor y Loki. Y aunque estaban armados y sabían pelear no fueron la gran cosa para los hermanos, pues los derribaron fácilmente ante la mirada asombrada de las nornas quienes seguían observando a través de su espejo de agua.

-Son fuertes...

-Aunque esos soldados ineptos tampoco son tan hábiles...

-Así que los hijos de Odín están en mi reino y no solo eso, acaban de aniquilar a mis soldados

Una dama envuelta en una capa púrpura, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono que la capa hizo su aparición donde las nornas. Captando la atención de estas al momento que le hacían una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Han venido a derramar sangre sin razón?- preguntó acercándose al trío de diosas

-No...Ellos han venido a buscar respuestas...

-Respuestas a las dudas en su corazón y en su mente...

-Ustedes fueron a Asgard ayer, no es así

-Su padre no nos permitió revelar las visiones acerca de su futuro, mi señora...

-Ja, ese viejo decrépito. Ahora por su culpa perdí a mis soldados, en fin...Por lo visto de nada me servían- dijo con superioridad viendo la escena de Thor y Loki, y los seres en el piso a su alrededor

-¿Su majestad permitirá que los príncipes se acerquen?

-Claro...- dijo despreocupadamente dándoles la espalda para retirarse -...Si logran vencer a los soldados de más alto rango...Y a Ulik...

Dicho esto la dama se desvaneció en un humo negruzco dejando a las nornas expectantes, pues los demonios soldados de mayor rango jamás se había sabido que fuesen vencidos por nadie, ni siquiera un asgardiano. Pero también estaba Ulik, un guerrero de gran tamaño de la raza de los trolls de roca capaz de igualar el poder de Thor. Era claro que su excursión al reino de las nornas no había sido la mejor decisión.

-Bueno, se acabaron las molestias

Thor reanudó la caminata cuando un cuerno de sonido grave se escuchó de dentro de la ciudad. Inmediatamente después, de la torre donde se hallaban las nornas, salieron volando cientos de seres alados de grotesca apariencia. Su piel era de tonalidad purpúrea, ojos rojos con una fina línea naranja entre la pupila y el iris, nariz apenas prominente de grandes orificios nasales, cuerpo portentoso con inmensas alas y cola puntiaguda. De la parte superior de sus cabezas y hasta terminar la cola salía una hilera de picos que parecía tratarse de hueso duro de color más oscuro que su piel y garras gruesas en manos y pies. Los demonios volvieron a cercar a los jóvenes sin oportunidad alguna de retroceder siquiera. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder sobresalió del grupo dando unos pasos al frente quedando a poca distancia de Thor quien en lugar de inmutarse lo miró desafiante y confiado. Mas sin en cambio, Loki comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso pero guardaba la calma pues no era momento de ponerse a temblar.

-Hijos de Odín...- habló con voz gutural -Se han atrevido a cruzar nuestras fronteras para venir a derramar sangre, díganme... ¿Ha sido con el consentimiento de "El Padre de Todo"?- dijo con sarcasmo

-No vinimos a matar a nadie, estos ineptos- dirigiéndose a los soldados caídos -no querían permitirnos ver a las Diosas del Destino

-Las Diosas del Destino, ah...Así que, vinieron a verlas a ellas...

-Así es...Que, ¿ustedes también nos impedirán el paso?- el rubio preguntó con altanería ante un alarmado Loki al ver la expresión de disgusto del portentoso ser

-Thor basta, mira a tu alrededor. Nos superan en número- se acercó y lo tomó del brazo intentando controlar a su hermano

-Tu hermano tiene razón "Thor", deberías escucharlo y comportarte un poco- dijo con sonrisa de medio lado mostrando su afilada dentadura

-No es tarde para solucionar esto. Por favor, si nos abren paso nos iremos sin causar más desastre- el ojiverde habló tratando de arreglar las cosas diplomáticamente antes de llegar a consecuencias extremas

-¿Irse?- repitió sarcásticamente el ser -Pero si acaban de llegar. No sería "cortés" de nuestra parte dejarlos ir así como así...La reina les ha permitido el paso y la audiencia con las nornas, siempre y cuando nos venzan- dijo altanero

-Jaja son tan amables, en verdad...- el rubio comenzaba a ponerse de malas -Loki, tu diplomacia no sirvió de nada así que prepárate

-Ah, lo olvidaba...- mencionó con falsa demencia -Si quieren pasar, también tienen que vencerlo a él...

El general señaló a un lado y de entre la multitud de demonios salió Ulik con gesto altanero y soberbio, un tanto parecido a Thor aunque mucho más agresivo y brusco debido a su condición de troll. Sus puños y peto protector estaban hechos con metal uru, el mismo material del cual estaba forjado el martillo Mijolnir que sería entregado al futuro rey de Asgard.

-Este es mío, hermano

-Y no te lo discuto- bromeó un poco sacándole una sonrisa al rubio

-Parece que tardaré un poco con él, así que tendrás que encargarte por un rato de los demás...¿Podrás?- preguntó con cierta preocupación

-No soy tan frágil como crees, hermano- lo miró con una sonrisa de lado para después enfocarse en sus adversarios

-Bien...Cuando quieran...

Dicho esto Ulik tomó del brazo a Thor y lo lanzó varios metros lejos para comenzar la pelea. En tanto Loki se quedó con los demonios rodeándole y el general delante de él mirándole con superioridad.

-Hm...Atiendan al príncipe como se merece...

El general extendió sus alas y se elevó hasta posarse sobre uno de los monolitos para observar ambas peleas, dejando en manos de sus soldados el entretenimiento con Loki.

-Vas a desear jamás haber pisado el reino de Nornheim...- dijo agresivo uno de los demonios

Inmediatamente la batalla comenzó. Demonio tras demonio fueron atacando al ojiverde quien muy hábilmente esquivaba y atacaba a sus adversarios, ayudado en gran medida por su excelente manejo de la magia. En cada golpe que asestaba un tipo de luz aqua impactaba sobre los soldados aunque solo conseguía aturdirlos o lanzarlos lejos, pues su piel era demasiado gruesa para ser atravesada por su poder. Situación que no le gustaba en absoluto y que comenzaba a darle mala espina.

En tanto, Thor luchaba a mano limpia contra el enorme troll. No había tregua, ambos estaban atacando en serio y se notaba en los golpes tan certeros que cada uno asestaba en el otro aunque al igual que Loki, Thor estaba teniendo algo de dificultad con su oponente ya que parecía no ser cualquier peleador. Su técnica y resistencia así como su habilidad superior en la lucha le estaban comenzando a perturbar, y también molestar. Él, que siempre ganaba sin problema cualquier pelea con cantidad de oponentes ahora se veía ligeramente superado por Ulik y eso era algo que le provocaba miedo, cosa rara en Thor.

-No lo creo. ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes hijo de Odín?- Ulik preguntó burlón provocando más la ira del rubio

-¿Quieres ver más?- preguntó limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano al sentir brotar un poco de sangre de su labio cortado al haber recibido un rudo puñetazo -...Te daré más...

Thor se lanzó de lleno sobre Ulik gritando fieramente y empujándolo hacia atrás por el abdomen hasta chocar con la pared rocosa de una de las montañas, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Pero eso no había sido del todo suficiente, ya que el troll lo tomó por las costillas y lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo a varios metros dando de lleno sobre uno de los monolitos. Estrellándolo y dejando un hueco sobre este una vez que Thor cayera al suelo junto con algunos pedazos de roca.

-Esto...No puede estar sucediendo...Jaja…

El ojiazul reía nervioso mientras intentaba ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero justo antes de lograrlo una violenta patada directa al estómago lo hizo voltearse por completo quedando de espaldas al suelo para después ser levantado por el cuello de sus ropas. La distancia que separaba los pies de Thor del suelo era más de medio metro. Ulik sonrió victorioso y se preparaba para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando un haz de luz aqua golpeó el brazo que sostenía al rubio, consiguiendo solo atraer su atención pues su piel no presentaba rasguño alguno y mucho menos soltó a Thor. Loki se las había arreglado para distraer por unos segundos a los demonios creando múltiples copias suyas y así tener el tiempo suficiente para poder detener el golpe directo a su hermano. Pero no se percató a tiempo que uno de ellos lo tenía en la mira e inmediatamente sin tiempo a nada lo embistió lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, provocando que el ojiverde rodara contra el suelo levantando el polvo y terminando semiinconsciente con el rostro boca abajo ante la mirada aterrada de Thor.

-Loki...- susurró apenas audible

Sin más, el demonio extendió sus enormes alas dirigiéndose hacia Loki a gran velocidad. Al llegar a él, lo sujetó con una sola mano y ascendió rápidamente al cielo. Una vez a una distancia considerable, el soldado se detuvo y mirando al rubio con una sonrisa macabra lanzó de lleno al pelinegro contra el suelo.

-¡Loki!

Como por arte de magia Thor recobró sus fuerzas y de un certero cabezazo logró que Ulik le soltara. Aprovechó entonces el aturdimiento que le causó al troll y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes que Loki y así amortiguar el golpe con su cuerpo, aunque esto expusiera su vida misma pues la velocidad con que el ojiverde caía era mortal. Milagrosamente, Thor logró llegar segundos antes recibiendo el poderoso impacto sobre su cuerpo provocando que se hundiera en el terreno rocoso junto con su hermano sobre él. Una densa capa de polvo se levantó en torno al agujero mientras los demonios y Ulik se acercaban y los rodeaban nuevamente.

-Aghk...Nhk...T-Thor...

Loki bastante aturdido abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el cuerpo maltrecho de su hermano debajo de él, alarmándole de sobremanera al verlo todo empolvado con un par de hilillos de sangre en cada comisura de su boca y desmayado.

-¿Thor?...- lo nombró sin obtener respuesta poniéndolo más nervioso y angustiado -¡Thor!

-Hmhm...Jajaja ¿pero qué es esto?- reía cínicamente el general de los demonios mientras descendía del monolito -¿Este es el nivel que poseen los príncipes de Asgard? Ja, los hijos de Odín no son más que basura- se posó en la orilla del hueco justo frente a Loki obteniendo una mirada llena de rabia por parte del ojiverde -Oh, parece que aun tenemos a un asgardiano con..."Agallas"...

Dijo en tono sarcástico y un tanto burlón al ver la situación en la que los príncipes se encontraban. Thor inconsciente y Loki con el cuerpo entumido a causa del último par de golpes recibidos mas la caída, que aunque el ojiazul se interpuso el impacto no había sido precisamente como caer en una nube. Sin duda la batalla la tenían por completo perdida y si no salían de inmediato de ese lugar, tal vez jamás lo harían. O por lo menos, no con vida.

-Me pregunto... ¿Cómo tomará el Padre de Todo la noticia de la pérdida de sus dos estúpidos hijos?- de pronto una lanza apareció en su mano derecha listo para terminar con la vida de los jóvenes

-Tendrás que quedarte con la duda...

Loki habló sin quitarle la vista de encima cuando un humo denso de color azul oscuro los cubrió a él y a Thor llenando por completo el hoyo donde se encontraban. El humo comenzó a esparcirse e irritar a Ulik y los demonios quienes se cubrían el rostro con los brazos y agitaban las alas para dispersar el humo. Una vez la bruma hubiese desaparecido se encontraron con el hoyo vacío, no había rastro alguno que diera con la ubicación de los hermanos por lo que Ulik y los demonios comenzaron la búsqueda en toda la zona sin lograr encontrarlos.

-¡Dónde rayos están! ¡Salgan malditos asgardianos!

-Ya basta Ulik

Karnilla había aparecido en el campo de batalla en forma de holograma posándose frente al troll, quien cayó inmediatamente ante la orden de la reina.

-Mi señora. Los asgardianos cobardes huyeron por favor, permítanos ir en su búsqueda- dijo seriamente el general

-Dejen que se vayan

-Pero mi reina...

-¿Vas a cuestionar mis órdenes, general?- la dama lo miró con superioridad dándole a entender que si no acataba las órdenes alguien más tendría que ocupar su lugar

-No mi señora, jamás...- agachó la cabeza con sumisión

-Entonces vuelvan al castillo, "el juego" terminó

Al terminar, Karnilla desapareció dejando no muy satisfechos a los demonios y a Ulik con su decisión de no traerlos de vuelta y hacerlos pagar. Dentro del castillo, Karnilla se encontraba sentada en su trono cuando las nornas llegaron ante ella.

-¿Su majestad le hará saber a Odín que sus hijos vinieron a Nornheim?- preguntó curiosa una de las diosas

-No...- respondió escuetamente -Lo último que quiero es tener que intercambiar falacias con ese anciano acabado. Así que no tengo nada que reclamarle. Además, esto le servirá para darse cuenta de en manos de quienes piensa dejar su reino

Las diosas hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse y dejar a la reina en su trono, meditando en silencio. Mientras tanto, Loki y Thor se encontraban dentro de la cueva por donde habían llegado. El truco del ojiverde había logrado salvarlos a tiempo y trasladarlos al interior del túnel.

-Thor...Thor despierta, Thor

Loki miraba angustiado al rubio e intentaba regresarlo al presente sacudiendo levemente su rostro con ambas manos sin obtener siquiera un solo movimiento por parte del ojiazul.

-¡Si no despiertas yo mismo te meto a la mazmorra más profunda que encuentre!- decía un poco alterado mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos -¡Thor!

A los pocos segundos el rubio comenzó a quejarse y abrir lentamente los ojos tratando de fijar la mirada al tiempo que Loki respiraba con alivio.

-¿Nhk...Qué...Qué pasó Loki? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó irguiéndose un poco y recargando mejor su espalda contra la pared rocosa -¿Estás bien?- lo miró preocupado al notar que por sus mejillas bajaban discretamente un par de lágrimas seguidas de varias mas

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Cómo se te ocurre atravesarte!- le gritó entre aliviado y atemorizado por las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido el que Thor impidiera que terminara de lleno contra el suelo

-Loki...- lo miró con nostalgia y sin más lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo mientras el pelinegro se aferraba fuertemente a él -Tuve que hacerlo...Si algo te pasa, me muero...

-...Idiota...- musitó provocando una sonrisa en Thor al momento que éste lo apretaba mas contra él

Las horas pasaron y la noche había caído sobre Asgard mostrando el hermoso espectáculo nocturno de las estrellas y lunas adornando el cielo asgardiano. Todo parecía estar en calma cuando Loki y Thor regresaban al palacio, pero en verdad no podían tener tanta buena suerte. Su madre los esperaba con un nudo en la garganta a las puertas del palacio, sintiéndose aliviada al verlos llegar en sus caballos aunque el alivio duro poco al notar que venían bastante desaliñados y golpeados. Y ya sabía la causa.

-Ya se enteraron...- Thor afirmó resignado

-Era de esperarse..._(Sif...)_- se imaginó quien había sido el soplón, o en este caso soplona

-¡Thor, Loki!- los abrazó a ambos una vez estuvieron con ella -Tuve tanto miedo cuando Sif nos dijo

-¿Sif? Pero, ella no sabía a dónde íbamos- el rubio respondió intrigado

-Dijo que iba siguiéndolos pero que solo era una ilusión de ustedes dos. Por eso creyó que algo andaba mal y vino a contárnoslo

-Loki, ¿tú sabías que Sif venía persiguiéndonos?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Iríamos a Nornheim solos, si te decía que ella venía detrás no habrías tenido otra alternativa más que llevarla- dijo tratando de no revelar sus celos

-Será mejor que vayan con su padre, los está esperando

Ambos asintieron y despidiéndose de su madre emprendieron camino rumbo al salón del trono donde Odín se encontraba sumamente enfadado, pues aunque Sif no sabía a dónde habían ido, en cuanto Odín fue comunicado de la extraña actitud de los hermanos supuso cual había sido el lugar al que se habían encaminado. Thor y Loki no tardaron en llegar donde el Padre de Todo. Los guardias les abrieron la gran puerta dorada permitiéndoles la entrada. Caminaron con seguridad hasta llegar a los pies de Odín y posaron cada uno la rodilla izquierda en el suelo con el puño cerrado sobre el corazón manteniendo la cabeza gacha a la espera del regaño, el cual no se hizo esperar una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

-¡Pero qué demonios estaban pensando cuando decidieron ir a Nornheim!- se levantó del trono para acercarse un poco más al par -¡Acaso no fui claro con ustedes!

-...

-¡Acaso no midieron las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos!

-Lo sentimos padre...- Thor se decidió a hablar siendo interrumpido abruptamente

-¡Por supuesto que lo sienten!

-Padre...- Loki se dirigió con reserva a su padre

-¡Hey!- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Me lo esperaba de Thor, ¿pero tú Loki?- recriminó haciendo que en el rostro del pelinegro se formara una expresión de total aflicción -De los dos yo esperaba que tú fueras lo suficientemente centrado y menos impulsivo y tonto que tu hermano. ¡Dependía de ti impedir que Thor cometiera un error que pudo costarles la vida a ambos!

-Padre, Loki no tuvo nada que ver. Él trató de impedir que fuera pero...Yo lo convencí. Y es por él que estamos aun aquí...No es su culpa...

-¡Es culpa de los dos!...¡Tendremos suerte si la reina no toma todo esto como un acto de guerra y no reclama sus cabezas en una charola de plata!- sentenció dándoles la espalda -Thor...- habló captando la atención del rubio -Todos estos años me he esmerado para inculcarte los preceptos de un rey sabio, un rey que busca la paz solucionando los problemas con las palabras y no con la guerra, a menos que sea necesario...Y tú, lo único en lo que piensas es...¿Qué piensas Thor?...¿Actuar irresponsablemente? ¿Interponer tus propias necesidades y deseos antes que el bienestar de tu reino y la tranquilidad de tu familia, exponiendo a tu hermano en tus vanales acciones?...Me decepcionas Thor…

Thor solo escuchaba con dolor las palabras de su padre mientras que Loki más que dolor sentía rabia, frustración y coraje porque aunque su padre estaba llamándoles la atención a ambos por desafiarle no pudo dejar de notar que el Padre de Todo estaba mostrando su preferencia hacia Thor al echarle en cara los años que había invertido en su formación y sapiencia para hacerlo un heredero digno al trono. En tanto a Loki siempre lo mantuvo un tanto apartado cuando le daba lecciones al ojiazul. No pudo más que cerrar con mayor fuerza el puño sobre su corazón y alimentar más esa envidia y los celos hacia Thor sin saber que esos sentimientos lo llevarían a convertir en realidad la visión que las nornas tuvieron sobre el futuro de Asgard, muy a pesar de su amor por Thor.

-...Retírense antes que me arrepienta y les otorgue el castigo que merecen...

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron y salieron del salón en completo silencio. Al estar ya fuera, Loki continuó su camino dejando atrás al ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.

-Loki...

Llamó sin obtener respuesta así que le dio alcance y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a un extremo apartado donde no había guardias.

-Estás molesto conmigo- lo miró interrogante notando que el ojiverde desviaba la mirada

-Solo...Necesito un tiempo a solas...- respondió parco sin mirarle

-Ok...Está bien, pero si me necesitas...- dejó inconclusa la frase sabiendo que Loki entendería lo último

-Claro...

Su corta charla terminó y Loki se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando a un Thor doblemente dolido. Por una parte, su padre que le había recriminado el haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en él y por otra su amado Loki, quien ni siquiera volteó a verle y parecía disgustarle su presencia. Supuso que el trato duro de su padre hacia ambos lo tenía un poco susceptible, así que decidió no buscarlo en un rato o tal vez hasta el día siguiente en lo que se tranquilizaba.

-Odín, ¿qué sucedió?- Frigga llegó donde el rey un poco afligida por saber si acaso ya sabían sobre el secreto de Loki -¿Las nornas...?

-No, al parecer no lograron verlas

-Qué alivio... ¿Los enviaste a las mazmorras?

-Esta vez pasaré por alto su imprudencia, pero aplazaré unos días más el nombramiento. Debe entender que sus acciones impulsivas no son dignas ni merecedoras de alabanza...- dijo mirando su cetro -Cuando ocupe mi lugar, quiero que lo haga siendo un heredero digno de él...Digno de su reino...

-Y así será. Nuestro hijo será un rey honorable

_-(Eso espero...Thor...)_


	6. INOCENTE TRAICION

**CAPITULO 6. INOCENTE TRAICION**

Odín estaba despierto desde muy temprano. Casi no había dormido por debatir mentalmente consigo mismo sobre la decisión ya tomada días atrás. Intentaba ser justo y convencerse de que era la decisión correcta, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquello que debería comunicar a sus hijos seguramente causaría una grieta entre ellos. Especialmente, intuía que el menor de los príncipes no lograría entender de muy buena gana, pero ya no había marcha atrás. El Padre de Todo se encontraba en la sala de armas, admirando el cubo de poder que le hubiese quitado a Laufey, rey de los Jotuns en la pasada guerra. Meditaba serio con las manos tras de sí en espera de Thor y Loki quienes no tardaron en cruzar la puerta y bajar las escaleras para reunirse con su padre.

-Hace tiempo los reuní aquí para hablarles de algo importante, al igual que hoy...- habló aun de espaldas causando emoción y ansiedad en los hermanos al adivinar cuál era la razón por la que los había mandado llamar -...Asgard necesita un nuevo rey capaz de dirigir su reino con sabiduría y justicia, un rey que se preocupe por su reino y por mantener la paz tanto en este mundo como en los otros, un rey...Que deje de lado sus propios beneficios y ambiciones y se ocupe de ver por los demás antes que él mismo...

Al terminar de decir esto, Odín se giró y miró a Loki. El ojiverde creyó por un instante ser el elegido por lo que en su rostro se dibujó una discreta expresión de victoria al tiempo que éste se alzaba levemente con orgullo. Aunque el Padre de Todo aun no había puesto punto final.

-Pero...Un rey también debe ser capaz de defender su hogar a costa de todo, debe tener el coraje de ir a la batalla y morir defendiendo su pueblo si es necesario...El valor y el ímpetu adecuado para edificar su gloria propia y la de su reino...

Dicho esto desvió su vista para posarse ahora sobre Thor quien no pudo ocultar su victoriosa expresión al igual que momentos antes hiciese Loki. Sin haber dado por concluido el tema, Odín dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante pasando entre los hermanos quienes intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad pero sin emitir palabra alguna. Sabían que en cualquier momento escucharían el tan esperado nombre del sucesor así que solo se limitaron a seguir a su padre en silencio. Aunque Loki no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo rápido al cubo de poder antes de seguir a su padre y hermano. Desde pequeño había algo en aquella reliquia que llamaba incesantemente su atención. Se sentía atraído por una fuerza extraña, como si el cubo mismo lo llamara en silencio. Odín se detuvo justo frente a un pedestal de plata a mano derecha donde reposaba el gran Mijolnir, el Martillo de los Dioses. Lo tomó y en una de las caras del martillo se dibujó un extraño signo que comprendía tres óvalos alargados cruzados entre sí formando un triángulo redondeado al centro, iluminados por una tenue luz azulada.

-Espero no haber tomado una decisión equivocada...Thor...

El Padre de Todo se giró y entregó el martillo a su nuevo dueño quien lo miró entre emocionado y desconcertado. Él, quien siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas desafiando la voluntad de su padre miles de veces. Después de todos los castigos, los regaños, la reciente excursión a Nornheim planeada por él, Odín le estaba confiando el futuro de Asgard y el de su familia misma. Sin duda era un día glorioso para él. Aunque el menos feliz en ese momento era Loki, quien cambió instantáneamente su expresión altiva por una lúgubre al tiempo que cerraba sus puños fuertemente. Estaba completamente enfadado y lleno de celos aunque intentaba controlarse y no ser tan obvio. Después de todo era de esperarse que el primogénito fuera el elegido pero aun así, no podía creer que en verdad Odín le hubiera dejado el trono a su hermano mayor. Era impertinente, explosivo, no sabía controlar sus emociones. ¿En serio su padre quería dejar a cargo a un rey que a la menor provocación llevaría a todo un reino a la guerra? Seguramente, Asgard pronto vería su desgracia a manos de Thor.

-Padre…Yo…Yo, no sé qué decir…- Thor había tomado el martillo y ahora lo admiraba con deleite –…Esto significa mucho para mí, te prometo que no voy a fallarte. Seré el rey que tu y Asgard esperan- lo miró con determinación

-Espero que así sea…- sentenció con seriedad mientras daba una fugaz mirada a Loki encontrándose con la reprochante del ojiverde para después darles a ambos la espalda dispuesto a salir de la sala de armas –La ceremonia será en dos días…

Odín subió por las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta dejando a los jóvenes a solas. Loki reventaba por dentro con todos esos negativos sentimientos de envidia y celos. En tanto, Thor aun estaba en shock procesando la noticia sin prestarle atención al estado en el que su hermano se encontraba.

-Felicidades, hermano

-No puedo creerlo...- decía entusiasmado

-Hm...Todos estos años esperando este día y ahora no lo crees- replicó burlón al tiempo que caminaba sigiloso hasta el cubo de poder nuevamente

-Lo se, pero...Sinceramente llegué a pensar que te elegiría a ti, más aun después del incidente en Nornheim

-Sin embargo...Resultaste ser tú después de todo...

Loki habló tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible al tiempo que se iba dejando atrapar por la enigmática reliquia delante suyo. Mientras más la contemplaba más crecía dentro de él un deseo inmenso por poseer poder y autoridad. De pronto, su mano derecha comenzó a levantarse lentamente con la firme intensión de tocar el cubo.

-Loki...

Thor le llamó aun sin darse cuenta de la peligrosa acción sacándolo de su transe y haciendo que desistiera de querer tocar la reliquia al creerse descubierto.

-¿Crees que padre...Tomó la decisión correcta?

-¿Tu cuestionas el que padre te haya dejado el trono?- replicó arqueando una ceja y girándose para quedar de lado

-No, es solo...Me gustaría saber qué piensas- frunció el ceño con preocupación y alzó la vista para posarla sobre Loki

-...No soy quien para juzgar las decisiones de nuestro padre, pero...- habló con seriedad haciendo una breve pausa mirando detenidamente el Mijolnir, provocando un poco de angustia en Thor al quedarse callado unos instantes -Creo que, tomó la decisión correcta- regresó su mirada hacia el rubio con suavidad calmando así su inquietud -Se un buen rey, Thor

-¿Estarás conmigo, verdad?

-Hm...- Loki se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos -¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no lo hiciera?

Acto seguido, Loki acercó su rostro a Thor y aprovechando que ningún guardia entraba a la sala de armas sin dársele la orden lo besó con delicadeza siendo correspondido al instante por el rubio, quien con su mano libre rodeó al ojiverde por la cintura, pegándolo así más a su cuerpo. Thor estaba completamente convencido ante la aprobación y aceptación de Loki. Necesitaba estar seguro de que su anuncio como rey no cambiaría las cosas entre ellos y que por el contrario, contaría con Loki para ser su mano derecha y consejero, ayudándole de esa forma a continuar con el legado que su padre le dejaba ahora. Pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. Las cosas más viles y perversas pueden esconderse perfectamente tras una hermosa cortina de candidez y frágil lealtad que al caer, todo cuanto creías cierto, todo ese mundo encantado lleno de sueños y anhelos no resultaba ser otra cosa más que un océano de mentiras entrelazadas y promesas vanas...Un cielo de mentira.

Loki amaba a Thor más que a nadie en el mundo, de eso no había duda, pero los celos y la envidia en el corazón del pelinegro crecían cada día y más ahora que Odín se había inclinado por el rubio para elegirlo como sucesor. Sin embargo, Loki tenía claro desde un principio que a pesar de que su padre algún día les dijera que aunque ambos estaban destinados a ser reyes, solo uno ascendería al trono de Asgard, quien tenía las de ganar era Thor. Por eso jamás se obsesionó con la idea de llegar al trono. Sin embargo, le gustaba ponerse a debatir con su hermano. Le divertía hacerlo enojar, por esa razón lo molestaba constantemente y lo retaba para sacarlo de sus casillas pero no era algo que deseara profundamente, le bastaba solo con el reconocimiento de su padre. Su amor era lo que más anhelaba y soñaba con algún día ser como su hermano para ganarse el respeto de aquel que era llamado "Padre de Todo". Pero Loki siempre se sentiría relegado. Por alguna extraña razón el ojiverde nunca se sintió por completo amado por quien él siempre creyó su padre. Tal vez eran ideas suyas o tal vez había algo más que ignoraba. Como sea que fuere, Odín trató de amar a ambos por igual muy a pesar de saber que estaba criando al hijo de su enemigo. Trató de darle todo cuanto pudo y quiso. Jamás le contó la verdad para que no se sintiera diferente y por ende su vida y la de todos se volviera un completo caos pero aun así, no pudo evitar dar un poco más de preferencia hacia aquel que llevaba su sangre.

Era necesario que las cosas fueran de esa forma. Thor debía prepararse para ser un rey honorable, digno de su reino. Y Loki debía crecer amando al pueblo que sometió al suyo años atrás, entendiendo que no hay paz sin amor y fraternidad entre los mundos. De ese modo, solo de ese modo si a Loki le era revelado su pasado y llegaba a ocupar el trono de Jotunheim, los lazos entre Asgard y el reino de los gigantes de hielo podrían verse unidos y fortalecidos por el amor y hermandad entre ambos reyes. Ya que al haber crecido juntos como hermanos no habría maldad ni fricción entre los pueblos dando paso así a una nueva era de paz y armonía, sin guerras ni aflicci...Sin muerte. Esa era la razón más importante por la que Odín había llevado consigo a Loki aquel día. Era el punto clave para acabar con la tiranía de Laufey, pero tal vez debió mirar más allá y darse cuenta que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y por el contrario, la vida siempre nos da lecciones. Unas más duras y dolorosas que otras pero al final, lecciones que nos marcan de por vida.

La cena había pasado sin pena ni gloria. La mayor parte de ella en silencio puesto que para Odín, la hora de los alimentos era un momento solemne y no debía ser perturbado a menos que fuese necesario, o hubiese algún tema de suma importancia que tratar.

-Loki...- Odín llamó al ojiverde sentado a su derecha captando de inmediato su atención al igual que la de Thor y Frigga -...Hablemos...

El Padre de Todo se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor rumbo a la terraza mientras Loki dudaba por unos segundos para después levantarse y seguir a su padre. Dejando a Thor un tanto inquieto ante la petición repentina de Odín.

-¿Madre...?

-Tranquilo, solo quiere hablarle un poco. Nada de que preocuparse

Frigga le tranquilizó al momento que tomaba con su mano derecha la izquierda de Thor, transmitiéndole su calidez y templanza. En tanto, Loki se reunía con Odín quien se encontraba ante el barandal admirando el hermoso cielo estrellado revestido por auroras boreales de tonos verdes, azules y naranja, manteniendo siempre una pose tranquila con los brazos tras de si esperando al ojiverde quien se había quedado en la sombra. Mirando con el ceño fruncido a Odín mientras un largo silencio se hacía presente y una fresca brisa nocturna los envolvía.

-...Fue una noche parecida a esta cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas...- habló serio mirando al cielo con añoranza -Eras tan pequeño y frágil. Tu madre, te tomó con amor entre sus brazos y te dio un nombre...Fue muy feliz entonces...

-¿...Y tu?... ¿Tu fuiste feliz también?- preguntó con reserva mirándolo fijamente

-Un padre siempre se regocija ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia

Odín expresó con total honestidad pero Loki aun no estaba conforme con la respuesta.

-¿...Fui un hijo deseado...?

El peliblanco se reservó la respuesta unos segundos mientras agachaba la mirada y se giraba posando después su ojo izquierdo sobre Loki, quien seguía sin asomarse a la luz de las estrellas.

-...Por supuesto...

Loki le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes para desviarla al suelo momentos después meditando las palabras de Odín, como tratando de encontrar algo que no encajara en todo eso. Cosa que el Padre de Todo pudo notar.

-Loki...El que seas el menor de mis hijos no te hace menos importante. Eres un asgardiano, príncipe de Asgard...Eres mi hijo...

El ojiverde lo miró nuevamente y segundos después Odín se giró para abandonar el lugar yendo por el pasillo frente a él, mientras Loki le seguía con la mirada y salía lentamente a la luz acercándose al barandal. Apoyando los ante brazos sobre él y entrelazando sus manos al frente al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el horizonte con ceño pensativo, sopesando cada una de las palabras y expresiones de Odín.

-Mi trono por tus pensamientos

Thor había llegado sin que Loki lo advirtiera, sacándole de su ensimismamiento y regresándolo a la realidad.

-Hm...Aun no lo tienes- dijo sonriendo de lado sin mirarlo

-Pronto lo tendré- decía con arrogancia posándose al lado de Loki e imitando su postura -¿...Todo bien?

-¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno...Estás muy callado- lo miró expectante

El ojiverde sonrió nuevamente bajando el rostro derrotado. Thor nunca se andaba por las ramas, era directo y certero y más aun cuando se trataba de averiguar algo.

-Solo, fue una breve charla de...Padre a hijo...

-Breve charla...De padre a hijo...- repitió dudoso

-¿Qué te preocupa hermano? ¿Temes que haya cambiado de opinión?- dijo en son de burla

-Claro que no, solo...Creí que él pudo...Tu sabes...

-¿Saber lo que ocurre entre nosotros?

-Exacto…

-Hmhm...Pues, dudo mucho que siquiera lo sospeche. De otra forma ya habría hecho algo al respecto

-Si, puede ser...

Thor tomó la mano izquierda de Loki con su derecha para entrelazarlas y luego mirar al cielo con aire dubitativo.

-Hermosa noche, no crees

-Si...Lo es...

-Mmm no...Mentira

-Lo digo en serio Thor- reclamó al sentirse acusado sin razón

-Jaja no lo decía por ti- lo miró con intensidad provocando que Loki se sonrojara, aunque debido a la noche, ese atractivo tono rosado en sus mejillas era imperceptible -Es solo que...A través de tus ojos, las estrellas lucen más hermosas que por si solas...

El rubio se llevó la mano de Loki a los labios para depositar un tierno beso sobre la tersa y pálida piel sin dejar de mirarlo, provocando que Loki se estremeciera por dentro al sentir el contacto. Deseando que la cosa no quedara en un simple beso de cortesía pero se encontraban en un lugar poco seguro y no podían exponerse a que algún guardia apareciera, o peor aun, Frigga u Odín. De ser así, seguramente a ambos les esperaba el destierro e incluso la muerte por lo que debían guardar sus emociones para el momento oportuno.

-Te amo...

Loki habló casi en susurro haciendo que Thor se sintiera el hombre más feliz y afortunado de todo el cosmos. Capaz de lograr lo imposible sólo por él...Su amado Loki.

-También yo a ti...

Al día siguiente, en el salón del fuego...

Los tres guerreros y la dama Sif se habían reunido en el salón del fuego en espera de Thor y Loki para darles el anuncio tan esperado que los tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Porqué tardan tanto?

Decía Fandral caminando de un lado al otro mientras Volstagg comía una pierna de vaca recostado en un sofá. Hogun a un lado de la fogata central cruzado de brazos y Sif, sentada en otro sofá frente a Volstagg, golpeando nerviosamente con los dedos el asiento del mueble donde descansaba.

Instantes después, por fin la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Thor seguido de Loki quienes avanzaron hasta donde sus amigos al tiempo que estos se acercaban ansiosos para conocer el veredicto final.

-¿Y bien?- Fandral preguntó curioso haciendo que Thor y Loki se miraran con complicidad

-Amigos...A partir de mañana, deberán dirigirse a mí con sumo respeto y venerarme como su nuevo rey- sonrió socarronamente provocando una ola de felicidad y regocijo en sus amigos ante el anuncio

-¡Jaja! ¡Ven acá amigo!- Volstagg fue el primero en felicitar a Thor, dándole un fuerte y efusivo abrazo (aun con su pierna de vaca a medio comer en la mano)

-Felicidades Thor- Hogun por el contrario, más reservado pero claramente feliz por la decisión de Odín

-Bueno "Mi Rey". Espero que llenes el palacio con hermosas doncellas de toda la región

-Lo discutiremos, Fandral- gesto traducido como "en tus sueños, Fandral"

-Muchas felicidades Thor. Estoy segura que lograrás ser un gran rey como tu padre

Sif se acercó y besó suavemente la mejilla de Thor ante el asombro de los tres guerreros y la mirada asesina de Loki. Sin duda Sif debía dar gracias que no la hiciera pedazos en ese mismo momento.

-Gracias, muchas gracias amigos. En verdad me siento muy afortunado de que estén conmigo en estos momentos- dijo sin darse cuenta del estado de Loki, aunque también ayudó el que el ojiverde hiciera uso de todo su autocontrol para no delatarse frente a todos -Con ustedes a mi lado, y Loki...- posó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde quien forzó una sonrisa para no perturbar a Thor -...haremos que Asgard brille como nunca

El orgullo y seguridad con que Thor habló les dió a sus amigos la plena confianza en que el reinado del primogénito de Odín sería un reino memorable, digno de contar historias y lleno de gloria. Para entonces, Fandral había repartido ya copas de vino a todos los presentes y ahora se disponían a brindar, en honor del nuevo rey de Asgard.

-¡Por Thor, el nuevo y reluciente rey de Asgard!

-¡Por Thor!

Todos dijeron al unísono, a excepción de Loki, quien sólo se limitó a levantar la copa y beber del líquido tinto al igual que los demás para después excusarse y abandonar el lugar.

-Si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Pero no se "desanimen", sigan la celebración...- dijo dando una suave palmada detrás del hombro de Thor ante el desconcierto del mismo mientras le dedicaba una fugaz mirada a Sif llena de recelo

-¿Cómo que te vas Loki? Vinimos a celebrar con nuestros amigos, a partir de mañana no se cuando vuelva a tener momentos como este- lo miró suplicante

-Entiendo Thor, y créeme que a mi también me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo asuntos que atender, que no pueden esperar

-¿Qué es más importante que estar conmigo?- cuestionó mirándole molesto

-Nada es más importante que tu, y lo sabes...- dijo bajo para que los demás no comenzaran a sospechar

-¿Entonces?

-Es...Es un asunto un tanto, fastidioso pero que debe tratarse

-Si es un asunto fastidioso, ¿porque no lo dejas para después?

-Vamos Loki, no quieres arruinarle el momento a Thor, ¿o si?- Sif habló en tono un tanto retador, respondiendo de esa forma a la actitud ofensiva de Loki para con ella. Recibiendo una mirada aun más molesta por parte del ojiverde

-Bueno mi "querida" Sif, para eso estás tú, ¿no?...Para evitar que se arruine...- después de esto, el ambiente en el salón se tornó bastante tenso ante la mirada desconcertada de los tres guerreros y Thor

Era bien sabido por todos que Sif y Loki no se llevaban del todo bien aunque se toleraban por complacer a Thor. Pero eso ya había sobrepasado los límites y si las aguas no se calmaban en ese instante, nada bueno saldría

-Hm...Te veré después, hermano...

Dicho esto, Loki abandonó la sala siendo seguido por las miradas de todos y con un Thor a punto de salir tras de él, pero el acto fue impedido por Sif quien le convenció de quedarse y dejar a Loki resolver sus asuntos. Después de todo a él lo vería más tarde, en cambio ellos solo estarían unas cuantas horas.

Loki necesitaba estar solo, tanto movimiento en el palacio a causa de la próxima ceremonia de nombramiento comenzaba a causarle jaqueca. Así que aprovechando que todo mundo estaba de un lado al otro y Thor se había quedado con los demás, tomó su azabache corcel y cabalgó hasta el bosque negro donde pasó toda la tarde meditando y dejando que la parte siniestra de su cerebro trabajara.

-Mañana es el "gran" día...- dijo con sarcasmo sentado sobre la prominente raíz de un gran árbol -Una celebración sin diversión, no es interesante...- extendió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba y en instantes apareció un holograma de color azul de lo que era el cubo de poder -Tal vez, deba hacer algo al respecto...

Loki sonrió con malicia al momento que alzaba la vista en actitud retadora y sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente de un color rojo intenso. Cerró su mano en puño haciendo desaparecer el holograma dejando una estela de humo azulado que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras se levantaba para irse perdiendo dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, al igual que él mismo se perdía en la oscuridad de su propio ser.

Horas después, Thor caminaba inquieto y a paso veloz por un pasillo fuera del palacio rumbo a los establos con la firme intensión de ir en busca de Loki, pero no tuvo que llegar hasta allá pues el ojiverde no tardó en aparecer por el mismo pasillo, frente a él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose al notar que su hermano se aproximaba

-No sabía que tenía que reportarte cada uno de mis movimientos- respondió fríamente y pasando de largo sin mirarlo, provocando una clara molestia en Thor

-¡Hey, no me hables así! Estaba preocupado por ti. Te vas de la reunión, no me dices a dónde vas ni qué es lo que tienes que hacer y llegas casi al anochecer

-...- siguió su camino sin detenerse

-¡Loki, no me ignores cuando te hablo!- le dio alcance para tomarlo por el brazo pero justo en el momento Loki se desvaneció en el aire ante el desconcierto de Thor. Lo que pensó era su hermano había resultado ser una ilusión creada por el ojiverde quien había observado todo desde un lugar lejano para no ser descubierto -Loki...

El rubio susurró para si con notoria molestia para después mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al ojiverde. Entonces, Thor al suponer que el truco había sido para despistarlo regresó rápidamente al palacio dirigiéndose a la habitación de Loki, quien momentos antes se había retirado del lugar intentando llegar a su habitación antes de ser interceptado por Thor, puesto que sabía iría a buscarlo ahí. Loki estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Thor llegó casi corriendo por el pasillo evitando que el pelinegro se introdujera en la habitación al interponerse entre la puerta y Loki, haciendo que una expresión de disgusto apareciera en el rostro del ojiverde.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- frunció el ceño afligido

-Nadie dijo que hubieras hecho algo, ¿o si?- replicó parcamente

-¿Entonces porqué estas molesto?

-...

Thor soltó un suspiro pesado al momento que agachaba levemente la cabeza ante el mutismo de su hermano, tratando de entender el porqué de su fría actitud.

-¿Crees que no lo noto verdad? O mejor dicho, eres tu quien no lo nota- dijo con fastidio y en parte como coartada para que Thor no siguiera indagando sobre la causa de su ausencia durante todo el día

-¿Notar que?

-Sif, ella está enamorada de ti

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- repitió sarcásticamente

-Loki, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no existe nadie más para mi, si. Sif es una buena amiga, siempre lo ha sido y te aseguro que no será nada más

El ojiverde le miró detenidamente por varios segundos tratando de encontrar lo oculto detrás de sus palabras, pero como esperaba, no encontró nada más que la pura verdad.

-Te prometo que Sif no va a interponerse entre nosotros- lo miró suplicante al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla suavemente -¿Si?

-...Bien...De acuerdo…- respondió con derrota cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más suave y relajada causando que Thor sonriera con alivio

El ya típico silencio que solía crearse entre ellos se hizo presente. A Thor le encantaban esos momentos, era como si se dijeran todo y a la vez nada con solo una mirada. Como ver el universo a través de los ojos de Loki, perdiéndose en ese vasto océano esmeralda que le permitía navegar hasta el mismo Valhalla. Poco a poco Thor se fue acercando al rostro de Loki con intensión de probar sus labios, pero justo en ese instante se escucharon pasos en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos por lo que tuvieron que separarse abruptamente y guardar la compostura tratando de no verse tan nerviosos. Cosa por demás fácil de hacer para Loki pero no tanto para Thor. De pronto apareció Frigga, quien había ido en busca de Thor pero al no encontrarlo en su habitación supuso que tal vez estaría donde su hermano.

-Thor, aquí estas- sonrisa cálida

-Madre...Hola...- sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo?- Frigga preguntó al ver la extraña actitud del mayor de sus hijos, mirándolos a ambos con intriga

-N...

-Thor y yo...-Loki se adelantó a contestar mientras el rostro de Thor pasaba graciosamente de la duda al susto -...Hablábamos sobre la ceremonia de mañana. Parece que Thor, está un poco...Nervioso, ¿no hermano?

Loki miró divertido al rubio tratando de contener la carcajada al notar todos los cambios de expresión y color en el rostro del ojiazul. Seguramente éste se había creído que los delataría, y esa era la idea. Por otra parte, Frigga miraba con ternura a Thor ante la idea de que el más impulsivo, aguerrido y en cierta forma "problemático" de sus hijos ahora estuviera temeroso por ocupar el trono con el que tanto había soñado.

-Thor, no hay razón para temer- acarició con suavidad la mejilla del rubio -Haz estado esperando por esto toda tu vida. Tu padre y yo confiamos en que lo harás bien

-Gracias madre...

-Ahora, hay un par de cuestiones que deben resolverse para la ceremonia y necesito que estés presente. Te prometo que después podrás irte a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien...- suspiró con pesadez, y aun recuperándose de la perversa broma de momentos atrás

-Loki querido. Descansa y estate listo temprano- se acercó y besó con suavidad la pálida mejilla del ojiverde

-Claro madre, no te preocupes. Descansa también

Frigga tomó del brazo a Thor y se lo llevó para ultimar detalles de la ceremonia aunque antes de retirarse, Thor le brindó una mirada fugaz a Loki con el claro mensaje "me las vas a pagar HERMANITO". Haciendo que el ojiverde riera por lo bajo puesto que había logrado el cometido, descolocar a su hermano mayor haciéndole creer que confesaría todo. Después de todo, se lo merecía por dejar que Sif se le acercara tanto.

-Por supuesto que estaré listo. No me perdería por nada el gran acontecimiento de mañana...

Susurró para si con sádica diversión al momento que se adentraba en su lecho. Era claro que la ceremonia de nombramiento no pasaría desapercibida y que por el contrario, estaría llena de sorpresas que tal vez no serían muy agradables para todos.

-¡Huh! Esto de ser rey no es nada sencillo. Ahora entiendo porque padre quiere retirarse jeje

Thor había regresado a su habitación ya pasada la media noche. Por fin todo estaba listo y ahora era libre para tomarse un merecido descanso reparador, después de todo el día siguiente no sería nada tranquilo y debía estar entero. El ojiazul caminó hasta su cama mientras se iba quitando el peto de cuero negro para dejarlo sobre ésta, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho y abdomen haciendo juego con sus fuertes brazos. De pronto, detrás de un pilar en la terraza salió Loki. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cautelosos para no advertir a Thor de su presencia. Aunque la sombra que se reflejaba en el piso a causa de las múltiples estrellas y un par de lunas que adornaban el vasto cielo terminó por delatarlo, haciendo que Thor se sonriera y girara para encararlo.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?

-Ahm, buena pregunta- dijo con falsa meditación al tiempo que avanzaba hacia una mesa larga donde se encontraba el atuendo que Thor habría de usar en la ceremonia, admirando cada detalle aunque por un fugaz momento su mirada se tornó envidiosa

-¿Y, cuál es la respuesta?- arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Quería verte antes de cerrar los ojos...- se giró con los brazos tras de sí para mirar con deleite cada parte de la piel descubierta de Thor -Mmm no recuerdo que estuvieras así cuando éramos niños

-Hmhm ¿será acaso porque precisamente, ERAMOS niños?

-Buen punto

Thor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al sospechar el motivo por el que Loki se había colado a su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche. Más inquieto se ponía aun al notar la mirada del ojiverde la cual tenía un brillo extraño que jamás había visto, y eso le hacía tragar saliva con dificultad y sentir un suave calor en su vientre.

-Ya...Ya es muy tarde Loki. No deberías estar aquí

-¿Hm, porqué no?- le miró ingenuo al momento que acortaba un poco más la distancia entre ellos

-Ejem...Pues, porque...- cayó sin saber que más decir al sentir la penetrante mirada de Loki sobre sus labios

-Thor...mañana será un gran día para ti, por eso...Quiero que esta noche sea nuestra...

Loki susurró sensualmente contra los labios de Thor antes de atraparlos en un beso corto mientras aun daba vueltas en la cabeza del rubio la frase "Quiero que esta noche sea nuestra". Acaso, ¿Loki quería pasar la noche con él? ¿Aquello era real o simplemente era producto del cansancio? Thor sentía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Estaba entre emocionado y aturdido. No era que no lo quisiera, de hecho soñaba cada noche desde aquel primer beso en el salón del fuego con tocar cada parte de su piel y hacerlo suyo pero ahora que al parecer la oportunidad se estaba dando (o Loki la estaba propiciando), Thor estaba congelado ante la situación.

-Loki...Yo... ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo estuviera?

-Loki...

Thor dejó de cuestionar al notar la decisión en las palabras de Loki para fundirse con él nuevamente en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, rodeando al ojiverde por la cintura para atraerlo más hacia él. En tanto Loki rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Thor. El ojiazul aprovechó entonces y fue acorralando a Loki contra la pared colocando una de sus piernas entre las del pelinegro e intensificando el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se rozaran sutilmente mientras la respiración se agitaba y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban a cada instante. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar interrumpieron el beso, pero Thor siguió deleitándose con el níveo cuello de Loki quien reaccionó inmediatamente ante la deliciosa estimulación que el rubio le brindaba. Pues esa zona era una parte muy sensible a ese tipo de caricias provocando que Loki comenzara a excitarse.

-Thor...- jadeó sensualmente en el oído del rubio al sentir su cálida boca sobre su piel

En tanto, una de las manos de Thor sostenía la cadera de Loki mientras que la otra iba deslizándose lentamente hasta su muslo para alzarlo levemente y acariciarle mientras de vez en cuanto rozaba intencionalmente su entrepierna con la del ojiverde sacándole suaves y candentes gemidos que lo hacían ir perdiendo la razón momento a momento. Pasados algunos instantes, Thor dejó su labor en el cuello de Loki para encararlo nuevamente sintiendo su tibio aliento chocar con el suyo y su pecho agitado rozando su piel desnuda. Alzó entonces ambas manos y comenzó a abrir los broches que mantenían el atuendo de Loki en su lugar al tiempo que sus labios se tocaban con suavidad y sin premura. Una vez las ropas del pelinegro sueltas, Thor fue deslizándolas lentamente dejando al descubierto su esbelto pecho y abdomen, rozando con total intensión la pálida piel provocando que Loki se estremeciera ante el placentero contacto.

-No te recuerdo así cuando éramos niños- el rubio sonrió con burla imitando a su hermano

-¿Prefieres que sea un niño?- dijo en tono provocativo

-Prefiero que seas tú...

Ambos príncipes volvieron a unirse en un fogoso beso mientras que Thor fue dando la vuelta junto con Loki dirigiéndolo hacia la cama. Al llegar al borde de ésta el rubio se apoyó con la rodilla y mano derechos sobre el colchón y fue bajando lentamente sosteniendo a Loki con su brazo izquierdo para depositarlo con suavidad sobre la superficie recubierta de una fina sábana de seda roja. Thor quedó a horcajadas de Loki sin dejar de besarlo, mientras la cabeza del ojiverde descansaba sobre la almohada y sus muñecas eran apresadas por las manos del rubio y llevadas a cada lado sobre la almohada, a la altura de la cabeza. El beso fue intensificándose poco a poco al ritmo que los roces de ambos cuerpos iban subiendo de tono tornando el ambiente cada vez más ardiente. Después de un rato de luchar contra la falta de oxígeno el beso fue interrumpido nuevamente dejando los labios de ambos un tanto húmedos y de un tono carmesí, aunque ahora Thor tenía pensado recorrer cada parte del agitado pecho de Loki. Comenzando por repartir besos y suaves caricias con sus labios deteniéndose al toparse con uno de los pezones que ni tardo ni perezoso dudó en estimular. Primero lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua y después dando pequeñas mordidas para después succionar el botón rosado hasta endurecerlo. Acto que repitió con el otro pezón mientras Loki jadeaba y se mordía el labio inferior entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que acariciaba la nuca del rubio con una mano y con la otra la ancha espalda.

Una vez ambos pezones húmedos y endurecidos, el ojiazul continuó su camino en descenso por el níveo pecho y vientre plano levemente marcado hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se recreó haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor de éste para después introducir la punta en el breve orificio y hacer una clase de embestidas suaves arrancándole leves gemidos al ojiverde. Tanta excitación estaba causando estragos en Loki pues su entrepierna ya no estaba nada a gusto debajo de la tela, cosa que el rubio pudo notar debido a la cercanía de la zona. Así que decidió apiadarse y liberar de su prisión al miembro excitado de Loki.

Thor regresó entonces al cuello del ojiverde para succionar y lamer mientras Loki recorría con intensas caricias su ancha espalda y hasta donde la misma pierde su nombre. En tanto, Thor comenzó a aflojar los broches del pantalón y lo sacó lentamente rozando con la yema de los dedos la delicada piel de Loki. Poco a poco el pantalón fue quedando fuera y arrojado a cualquier parte en el suelo dejando al pelinegro completamente desnudo. Entonces, el ojiazul se incorporó para poder admirar a ese hermoso ser sobre su cama y poder quitarse la prenda que faltaba (o, en este caso sobraba) quedando en las mismas condiciones que su amante, quien miraba lascivamente de arriba abajo el portentoso cuerpo delante suyo pero prestándole aun mayor atención al miembro ya despierto de Thor. Que de solo imaginarse lo que sentiría una vez dentro suyo su cuerpo se estremecía y le hacía desear aun más el momento de fundirse como uno solo.

Pero el ojiverde no era el único que estaba disfrutando de la vista. Para Thor el ver a Loki sobre la cama completamente excitado y en espera de más le resultaba una escena demasiado perversa y sensual. Lo recorrió lentamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies igualmente haciendo hincapié en el miembro erecto de Loki, viniéndole a la mente una idea por demás...Lujuriosa. Thor regresó a la cama sin apartar la vista de Loki, colocándose ahora entre las piernas del ojiverde y haciéndole tragar saliva nervioso al tiempo que su pecho se agitaba aun más producto de la respiración acelerada al imaginar lo que Thor iba a hacer. Cosa que adivinó a la perfección.

El ojiazul tomó con una mano el miembro de Loki para después agacharse sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y darle una lenta, tortuosa y placentera lamida desde la base hasta la punta provocando que el ojiverde se arqueara levemente y dejara salir un suave gemido al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Thor continuó algún tiempo lamiendo esa extensión de piel endurecida y húmeda prolongando la placentera tortura hasta que decidió que era momento de hacer algo más. Primero pasó la punta de la lengua sobre la punta del miembro de Loki haciendo círculos y luego pasándola sobre la abertura de ésta, provocando que el pelinegro se arqueara nuevamente al sentir esa caricia tan sutil sobre su miembro. Luego sin mayor aviso introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca para comenzar a subir y bajar de forma lenta mirando con lujuria de vez en vez a Loki. Saboreando cada milímetro de ese palpitante pedazo que iba endureciéndose cada vez más mientras el ojiverde gemía roncamente y se retorcía sobre el colchón ante la placentera ola de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Loki al sentir que no aguantaría más tiempo tomó con una mano la cabeza de Thor, entrelazando sus dedos con el rubio cabello para alentarlo a continuar marcando un ritmo un poco más rápido mientras la otra mano arrugaba la sábana y comenzaba a mover suavemente las caderas ayudando a que el final llegara a los pocos minutos. Terminando dentro de la boca de Thor, quien para nada despreció aquel líquido tibio y blanquecino que salía disparado dentro de su cavidad.

Loki tenía los ojos entrecerrados y completamente cristalinos a causa de la lujuria. Respiraba agitado, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento. De pronto, Thor le tomó por la cintura y se incorporó quedando de rodillas con Loki sobre él quien comenzó a explorar su cuello mientras Thor acariciaba su espalda bajando después por su firme trasero y llegando a los muslos. Las manos del ojiverde fueron recorriendo los fuertes brazos de Thor pasando después al pecho donde no tuvo reparo en tocar y acariciar cada parte al tiempo que hacía suaves movimientos sobre el miembro de Thor, sacándole varios jadeos y gemidos que excitaban más al ojiverde y al mismo Thor. En instantes, Loki colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Thor que reposaba sobre su cadera y fue deslizándola hacia arriba aun sobre su piel. Luego entrelazó la mano del rubio con la suya y dejó su placentera labor en el cuello de Thor para encararlo lascivamente y lamer sensual todos y cada uno de los dedos. Miraba con lujuria al rubio mientras lamía, succionaba y humedecía a los que dentro de poco prepararían el camino para que Thor pudiera reclamarlo como suyo. Una vez listos, Thor llevó su mano al miembro de Loki para masajearlo suavemente y lubricar un poco más los dedos a modo de que éstos pudieran introducirse con la menor molestia posible. Luego llevó su mano hasta la entrada de Loki donde antes de comenzar a dilatar primero masajeó suave y deliciosamente para relajar tanto la zona como al mismo Loki al percatarse del nervio en el ojiverde. La tarea dio resultado al instante, pues Loki se arqueaba levemente y cerraba los ojos emitiendo leves gemidos mientras rozaba su entrepierna con el vientre de Thor en busca de mayor placer. Cuando el ojiazul creyó prudente, comenzó a introducir con suavidad el primer dedo causando un respingo de incomodidad en Loki ante la intromisión. Thor sintió como las paredes internas apretaban el dedo mientras entraba y salía para después hacer círculos comenzando a dilatar la entrada. Momentos después un segundo intruso entró en acción mientras Loki se aferraba a los hombros de Thor y soltaba un par de quejidos entre lastimeros y excitantes. En tanto, el ojiazul repitió la operación de entrar y salir seguido de círculos.

Después de meditarlo un poco el rubio consideró colocar dentro un tercer dedo el cual invadió la entrada del ojiverde causándole algunos espasmos y un gemido ronco, abrazándose aun más al rubio quien continuó con su labor unos momentos más. Poco a poco la entrada de Loki fue dilatándose más al igual que el placer aumentaba en cada embestida mientras Loki comenzaba a subir y bajar con suavidad al ritmo que marcaba su amado ojiazul. Tanto Thor como Loki no podían esperar más, así que el rubio sacó los dedos del interior de Loki y regresaron al colchón donde se colocó entre las piernas del pelinegro quien las levantó hasta posarlas sobre las caderas de Thor, mientras éste se apoyaba con las manos sobre la sábana y miraba fijamente al ojiverde. Aunque Loki había soñado con éste día desde mucho tiempo atrás, ahora no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones que iban de la emoción al miedo. Estar a punto de hacerlo era algo que le excitaba pero que también le atemorizaba. Esa era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaría y se sentía tan temeroso como un niño, y es lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Thor.

-Aun, podemos parar...Si así lo quieres...

-No...Es solo...- desvió la mirada avergonzado

-Je tranquilo, no temas...Jamás te lastimaría de ninguna forma...- se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Loki para tranquilizarlo -...Confía en mi, ¿si?...

Loki asintió al tiempo que Thor capturaba nuevamente los labios de Loki entre los suyos para distraerlo mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada del ojiverde. Éste respiraba nervioso aun entre el fogoso beso y se aferraba con fuerza y nervio a la sábana para momentos después sentir como Thor iba entrando lenta y suavemente. Loki terminó por interrumpir el contacto entre sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente mostrando una clara expresión de dolor e incomodidad. Aunque pudo tolerar los primeros segundos, pero entre más avanzaba un dolor punzante comenzaba a hacerse presente, pues a pesar de que los dedos de Thor lograron dilatar la entrada ésta seguía siendo algo estrecha. El ojiazul tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no entrar de una sola vez. Las sensaciones lo estaban rebasando al sentir la cálida y estrecha cavidad aprisionando su miembro. Sin duda todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tenía que ser paciente y controlarse o terminaría haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que le había dicho momentos antes a Loki.

Una vez Thor completamente dentro, esperó un poco para que Loki se acostumbrara y pudieran continuar. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul trató de mitigar el dolor de Loki repartiendo besos en frente, mejillas y hombros para después ubicarse en su cuello y succionarlo con lujuria al tiempo que estimulaba su miembro logrando sacarle algunos gemidos leves. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el mismo Loki comenzó a mover las caderas con suavidad dando así la señal a Thor para seguir. Entonces, Thor empezó con suaves pero profundas embestidas causando al principio una mezcla entre dolor y placer en el ojiverde que poco a poco fue relajándose y acostumbrándose al miembro en su interior.

-Aaah...Thor...

Pronto el ambiente se había tornado candente y el dolor había desaparecido dando paso al más puro placer. Loki jadeaba y gemía en cada embestida propinada por el ojiazul quien se deleitaba mirando las expresiones del pelinegro. Su rostro comprimido por las placenteras sensaciones lo excitaban sobre manera. Sus labios entre abiertos, su pecho agitado y sus ojos cristalinos llenos de pasión le hacían querer llegar más allá y hacerlo sentir como nunca. Thor colocó sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Loki para hacerse más espacio y aumentó poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas al grado de encontrar ese punto que le hacía perder la razón a Loki. Cada momento que tocaba ese lugar, Loki se arqueaba y gemía más fuerte. Retorciéndose debajo suyo y arrugando la sábana a la par que buscaba más contacto al rozar su miembro con la piel de Thor.

-Loki...Agh...

- ...Thor...Yo...Aaah

Loki no podía más. Sentía próximo el final por lo que se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas mientras Thor jadeaba y se movía con frenesí aferrándose a las caderas de Loki, al tiempo que hacía presión sobre el miembro de éste con su piel para después de unas cuantas embestidas más llegar al clímax. Terminando con un gemido ronco dentro del ojiverde en tanto éste lo hizo entre sus cuerpos, arqueándose junto con un gemido y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar lo más posible de aquella ola de sensaciones recorriendo su espina dorsal. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón nuevamente. Thor descansaba sobre Loki aun dentro de él tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento al igual que el pelinegro. Momentos después, Thor se incorporó un poco y tomando las caderas de Loki fue saliendo lentamente provocando un suave gemido en el ojiverde al sentir el miembro abandonar la cavidad. El rubio se acomodó al lado del ojiverde y los cubrió a ambos con la sábana húmeda y arrugada para después recibir a Loki quien acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras éste le abrazaba con uno de sus brazos por la espalda, colocando el otro debajo de la nuca. Quedándose todo en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Estas dormido?- Thor habló bajo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Loki con la yema de los dedos

-No...- se irguió un poco para apoyar su pecho contra el de Thor y mirarlo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Hm… ¿Cansado?- sonrió de lado

-Un poco…- imitó el gesto -...Te amo Loki...

-Ahora lo sé- expresión arrogante

-Ah, ¿o sea que no lo creías antes de esto?- arqueó una ceja

-Digamos que...Tenía mis reservas- dijo burlón

-¿Me amas tu a mi?- preguntó cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación

Loki permaneció en silencio por unos momentos sin dejar de mirarlo provocando que Thor sintiera una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que...Las cosas que uno quiere decir se tienen que sentir, de lo contrario son palabras vacías y sin sentido alguno?- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Si...

-Hay veces, en que es difícil decir las cosas pero el que no sean expresadas no quiere decir que no existan o que no sean importantes

-Pero siempre es bueno escucharlas de vez en cuando- rozó la mejilla de Loki recibiendo una suave sonrisa por parte de éste

-Demostrarlo es mucho mejor que las palabras, no crees

-Mmm

Thor, resignado, tomó el rostro de Loki con su mano y lo atrajo para darle un beso tierno que el ojiverde se encargó de intensificar hasta que el oxígeno hizo falta. El ojiazul estaba completamente perdido, desarmado ante Loki. Y aunque ahora se sentía por demás completo no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello podría no existir. El creer que podía estar inmerso en un sueño y despertar de pronto volviendo a la cruel realidad era algo que le angustiaba. Sin duda la muerte era mejor que darse cuenta que nada de lo que había vivido junto a Loki era verdadero.

Pero siempre hay algo oculto. Algo oscuro que espera por salir a la luz y corromper todo cuanto encuentre a su paso sin medir las consecuencias, ni tomar en cuenta el dolor de aquellos que terminarán por sufrir. La deban o no. El fino hilo entre el bien y el mal pronto terminaría por romperse producto de los celos y la envidia. El incesante deseo por conseguir un digno reconocimiento a los ojos de los seres amados terminarían por consumir un alma antes inocente y llena de ilusiones para dar paso a la oscura obsesión y amarga traición hacia aquel que algún día dijo amar.

La noche había pasado y en pocos minutos comenzaría a amanecer. Loki descansaba plácidamente siendo abrazado por la espalda por Thor que se encontraba profundamente dormido detrás de él. La acción de anoche los había dejado exhaustos aunque Thor un poco más que el ojiverde. Pronto, Loki abrió los ojos y esperó unos instantes antes de levantarse cuidadosamente para no despertar al ojiazul. Una vez sentado a la orilla percibió un leve movimiento en la cama. Thor se había acomodado boca arriba pero sin haber despertado aun. Entonces, Loki se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su ropa tendida en el piso junto con la de Thor para comenzar a vestirse sin hacer ruido. Una vez listo se quedó de pié unos momentos observando en silencio al rubio. Su mirada era suave y cálida, expresando todo aquel profundo amor que sentía por el ojiazul. Aun le costaba creer que por fin ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro hace pocas horas. Que por fin Thor lo había hecho suyo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y aun sentía las manos de Thor recorriendo su piel. Aun lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre y aun podía ver esos ojos azules llenos de pasión mirarlo y diciéndole con sola una mirada lo mucho que significaba para él. Frunció levemente el ceño y abrió nuevamente los ojos al sentir la reacción en su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido. Pronto amanecería y no había tiempo para un segundo asalto, así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol regresó a un estado normal y se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación. No sin antes darle un vistazo rápido al bello durmiente.

El sol brillaba intenso presagiando el que debería ser un glorioso día para el reino de Asgard. El palacio recubierto de oro puro perfectamente listo y adornado comenzaba a recibir a los invitados de toda la región para presenciar el momento esperado. El nombramiento de Thor como rey absoluto de Asgard. En tanto, dentro de una habitación, un casco adornado con dos prominentes cuernos apuntando hacia arriba se hallaba sobre una pequeña mesa cerca del espejo empotrado en la pared. Unas níveas y finas manos lo tomaron y colocaron sobre la cabeza al tiempo que el sujeto miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Se trataba de Loki, quien terminaba de prepararse para la ceremonia. Se admiró por algunos segundos mientras su rostro jovial iba cambiando de expresión tornándose envidiosa y llena de recelo aunque momentos después como si recordara algo, su rostro volvió a cambiar para tornarse ahora soberbio y un tanto siniestro mientras sonreía de lado con malicia. Instantes después se giró haciendo que su capa de fino terciopelo verde volara un poco en el aire y salió de su habitación a paso lento pero firme, sin detenerse al pasar por la habitación de un Thor algo nervioso que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

-Bien...Aquí vamos...

Tomó aire dejándolo salir momentos después tratando de relajarse, aunque sin mucho éxito. Levantó el Mijolnir que descansaba a su lado sobre el piso. Lo giró por el mango un par de veces y salió rumbo a la habitación de Loki. Llamó un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar sin embargo, no había rastro alguno del ojiverde por ninguna parte por lo que intuyó que éste ya se había adelantado. Así que salió de la habitación resignado y se dirigió a la pequeña estancia que conducía a la entrada del palacio por un pasillo estrecho donde seguramente Loki lo esperaba. Momentos después, Thor apareció por la entrada a la estancia deteniéndose justo a la mitad de ésta al percibir la presencia de Loki detrás de uno de los pilares. El ojiverde se sonrió levemente y caminó hasta sitiarse al lado del rubio, echándole una mirada fugaz para después mirar al frente al igual que Thor.

-¿Porqué no te vi esta mañana?- cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin mirarlo

-Ahm, no creo que hubiera sido bueno que alguien me viera salir de tu habitación

-Dudo que eso hubiera pasado. Además, pudiste haberte sacado algo de la manga. Siempre te funciona- sonrisa burlona

-Ah, ¿me estás acusando de algo?- sonrió de lado y miró a Thor arqueando una ceja

-Jajaja...

Extrañamente Thor se quedó callado mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Loki sabía que Thor estaba nervioso aunque éste no lo admitiera, así que no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco antes de salir.

-¿Nervioso, hermano?- le observó por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo con burla

-Ja, ¿alguna vez me viste nervioso?- habló con falsa arrogancia frunciendo el ceño

-Mmm aquella vez en Nornheim

-Jaja, eso fue espíritu combativo

-Ah, entiendo

-Además, de no ser por mí estaríamos muertos

-Ahm, según recuerdo...Fui yo quien nos cubrió de humo para escapar- arqueó una ceja mirando al rubio quien solo sonreía ante la verdad aplastadora que casi les cuesta el destierro días atrás

En ese momento apareció un sirviente con un cojincillo de terciopelo rojo y detalles en dorado el cual sostenía con ambas manos, y sobre éste descansando el casco de Thor. El sirviente se acercó y le ofreció con solemnidad la pieza de fina plata al rubio quien lo tomó con la mano libre y admiró observando su reflejo en él, mientras el sirviente se retiraba y Loki sonreía burlón al ocurrírsele algo nuevo con que molestar a su hermano mayor al notar las alas que adornaban cada lado del casco.

-Oh, lindas plumas

-¿Ya vas a empezar, vaca?- lo encaró en actitud de falso reto

-Oye, estaba siendo sincero

-Si claro. Vamos Loki, eres incapaz de serlo- sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Lo soy?- se giró mostrando falsa indignación para luego acercarse un poco a Thor, mirándole solemne. Desconcertando un poco al rubio -He esperado este día tanto como tu. Eres mi hermano y mi amigo, y ahora...Eres mucho más que eso...- le miró anhelante -Hay veces que siento envidia, pero nunca dudes que te amo...- dijo esto último en un susurro apenas audible para ambos, provocando que Thor lo mirara con desbordante amor al escucharle decir todo eso en sentido franco y honesto

Thor posó con suavidad el Mijolnir sobre el piso para poder tomar el rostro de Loki sin dejar de mirarlo fervientemente a los ojos. Recibiendo una mirada tierna y llena de amor.

-...Gracias...

-¿Nos besamos?

Preguntó con falsa inocencia al tiempo que Thor reía y revisaba fugazmente el lugar asegurándose de estar completamente solos para después complacer la petición del ojiverde, acercándose y capturando los finos labios rojos entre los suyos. Fundiéndose en un beso intenso y duradero.

Una vez cumplida la petición, ambos se separaron y quedaron nuevamente sin decir nada mirando al frente, con la luz del sol reflejada hacia ellos. Esperando el momento.

-¿Como luzco?- Thor preguntó con nervio ante un divertido Loki, quien le echó un último vistazo antes de responder con seriedad

-Como un rey...

-...Ve tu primero...- dijo haciendo que el ojiverde frunciera el ceño y le mirara interrogante -Yo voy después, tu ve adelante...- animó al pelinegro haciendo un ligero ademán con el martillo

Loki solo sonrió resignado ante la insistencia del rubio y avanzó por el pasillo dando la espalda a Thor, mientras en su rostro volvía a aparecer esa expresión sádica de momentos atrás en su habitación.

_-(Que comience el show...)_

El pelinegro desapareció por el pasillo doblando a la derecha dejando atrás a un nervioso Thor pero listo para llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de todo un reino y las obligaciones que el ser un rey conllevan. Aunque para lo que no estaba listo era lo que estaba por venir. Actos siniestros y tal vez no del todo malintencionados que movidos por la envidia y la duda así como las razones equivocadas, desatarían dolor y aflicción en la casa de Odín. Tal como lo temía el mismo Padre de Todo al haber visto la visión de la nornas días atrás...Maldad y traición.

...Fin...

**Notas finales:**

Ya extraño escribir el fic jeje. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo ^^...Decidí terminarlo en lo que sería el principio de la película porque siento que le queda bien el toque inconcluso y de misterio al final...

Espero no haber causado hemorragias extremas y que mi cuenta siga existiendo en un futuro XD...Gracias por leer, nos vemos ;)...


End file.
